The Bodyguard
by noscruples
Summary: AU - Liz is a successful actress who comes from a mob family. Jason is hired as her bodyguard. Will they fall for each other and help each other heal old wounds? A/N – I'm at it again. It's like being on Liason crack. Hello, I'm noscruples, and I'm an addict. My husband is going to take me on Dr. Phil. This is kind of the flip of my other story The Mark. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1 - Mob Princess

**A/N – I'm at it again. It's like being on Liason crack. Hello, I'm noscruples, and I'm an addict. My husband is going to take me on Dr. Phil. This is kind of the flip of my other story The Mark. Hope you like it. It's AU!**

**The Bodyguard**

Chapter 1 – Mob Princess

Elizabeth fidgeted in her seat. She had been summoned to her parent's house; scratch that. She was practically kidnapped and thrown into the back of a limo.

One of her father's lackeys grabbed her arm and pushed her into the house.

"What is it now?" She said icily.

Her father just glared at her.

She plopped down in a chair and faced him. She gave him a look.

"Were you even going to tell me about the death threats?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I have had enough of your petulant behavior."

Elizabeth leaned towards her father with a vacant look.

"Do you really want to go there daddy?" She said deadly serious.

He looked away, uncomfortable about the implications of her words.

"I hired you a bodyguard. And not some Hollywood bullshit bodyguard like you hired the last time. You need to take this serious."

She groaned.

"You will not go anywhere without one."

"Unbelievable. You are not in control of my life anymore."

Her father pounded his fist on the desk. "This is not up for discussion. I will not have a repeat of what happened last time. I don't think either of us would survive it." He said looking down.

She watched her father for a moment. If she wasn't completely devoid of emotion at the moment, she'd probably get all choked up. But his profession had changed her forever.

She sighed and sat back in the chair. "Fine."

"Congratulations on your nomination." He said flashing his dimples.

Elizabeth was an actress and she was nominated for an Emmy.

She smirked at him.

"Thanks."

"Have you visited your mother?"

It was her mother's birthday the next week. She was dreading it. Her mother Kate was in a mental institution.

"Not yet. I will."

"Are you hungry?"

She smiled at him. "Depends. Did you make pasta?"

He grinned. "Of course."

He stood up and walked around the desk and held out his hand. She put hers in his.

"I love you daddy."

He pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too."

Sonny wasn't a gushy man for the most part. But, after what happened, his daughter was everything to him and he would stop at nothing to protect her.

* * *

They ate and chatted.

"So, when do I get to meet my hunky bodyguard?"

Sonny looked up her. "I purposely selected an older man."

She grinned at him. "You know better than that."

He chuckled. "I don't actually know what he looks like. He's not in my organization, but he comes highly recommended."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What made you do that?"

"I thought it would be best for there to be some separation."

She looked down at her plate and said nothing.

Sonny regretted so much when it came to his daughter. He wasn't there to protect her and he would forever hate himself for it.

"Well, hopefully, we'll get along. The last one was the most annoying man I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

Sonny chuckled. He looked up.

"Boss, Mr. Morgan just landed and he's on the way."

Sonny nodded. "Thanks Francis."

"So how did you find Mr. Morgan?"

"He's a friend of Francis and Johnny."

She liked both of them, so she hoped they had good taste.

They went and sat on the porch and had some wine. It was a beautiful night. The sun had just gone down and it had started to cool off a little.

"You cold?" Sonny asked.

Before Liz could say anything, Johnny whipped off his jacked and placed it on her shoulders.

Sonny glared at him and Liz smiled.

"Thank you Johnny." She smiled at him sweetly.

He nodded and went back to his post.

"Why do you encourage him?"

Liz giggled. "He's such a cutie, I can't help it."

She could tell Sonny's blood pressure was spiking.

"Relax dad, I promise that nothing will ever happen there."

Sonny rolled his eyes and took a sip of wine.

* * *

Jason sat in the car. He had stayed up reading her file and watching clips of her on You Tube. She was certainly beautiful and talented. But, she was also wild. There was just something different about her that he couldn't put a finger on. And there was a missing time period that he could find no information on that had totally piqued his curiosity. They were hiding something. He had only taken this job as a favor to Francis. But, he really didn't feel like babysitting some bratty actress. And, there was also the risk that if he pissed off Sonny, he could end up 6 ft under.

The car pulled up to the mansion and Jason got out. Francis ran out to greet him.

"Morgan." He said giving the man a hug. "Good to see ya."

"Likewise."

"How was the flight?"

"Very long. But, it's good to be back home."

Francis smiled and led him to the porch.

Sonny saw him approach. Shit, he said to himself. The man is way to good looking.

Elizabeth saw the look in his eyes and she spun around. Walking towards them was this gorgeous hunk of man with such beautiful blues eyes that she actually was rendered speechless.

"Mr. Corinthos, Sir." He said holding out his hand.

Sonny shook the man's hand. "Please, call me Sonny." He turned toward Liz who hadn't taken her eyes off Jason. "This is my daughter Elizabeth who'll you be guarding."

He shook her hand and stepped back.

"Have a seat."

Francis pulled up a chair for Jason.

"You hungry?"

"No sir. I ate on the plane, but thank you."

Sonny studied him for a minute. He was certainly polite.

"As you know, Liz is an actress and I need you to follow her very closely. I can't have anything happen to her. Understood?"

"Crystal. Ms. Corinthos, I would like to set some ground rules."

Liz gave him a look and Johnny was trying to make a slit throat sign to Jason which Sonny caught. It was everything he could do not to chuckle. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

Jason stared at her. "I need you to listen to me without argument. If I think there is danger, I need to know that you will take it seriously. There will be no tantrums or discussions. You will run your schedule by me every day so I can make sure there is sufficient surveillance coverage around you at all times. There will be no slipping away like you did the last guard. Do I make myself clear?"

Jason paused to see what she would do, but she just sat there glaring.

Liz was livid. He was talking to her like she was a child. She grabbed the napkin off of her lap, slapped it onto the table, and slid the chair back to stand up. She slipped out of the jacket and walked towards Johnny and handed it to him before going into the house.

Jason started to get up but Sonny put a hand on his sleeve. "You want me to handle this?"

"No sir. I got this."

Sonny watched him go into the house.

Johnny came over to the table and threw down a twenty. "I got twenty on Liz."

Francis laughed. "That's such a sucker bet. Twenty on Jason…."

Sonny smirked at the two of them and pulled out his wallet. "Twenty on Jason…"

Max threw down a twenty. "Liz"

Johnny looked at them and shook his head. "You two are unbelievable." He looked at Sonny. Do you have no faith in your daughter?"

Sonny laughed. "I have faith in her. But, I think Jason can handle it."

* * *

Liz walked into Sonny's study and paced back and forth. She was so mad she could scream.

Jason walked into the room and shut the door.

"Do we have a problem?" He said staring at her.

She noted the change in his demeanor. His eyes suddenly seemed cold.

"Yes, we have a problem. I am not a child and will not be talked to like one."

Jason didn't say anything.

"Oh, you're just going to ignore me now?"

Jason didn't change his stare but no man could help not noticing how fucking sexy she was right now. He thought to himself.

"You need to understand the seriousness of this situation. We can't be too careful."

She poured a drink into a glass and downed it. "You don't think I understand the seriousness? " She said slamming her glass down on the table. "You have no idea who I am Mr. Morgan. A few videos on the internet don't mean shit. They see who I want them to see."

She stormed past him but he grabbed her arm and she gasped at his touch. She stared into his eyes and slowly they started to soften. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

She looked away and backed up. Jason dropped his hand.

"We'll be leaving in a half hour." She said flatly.

He watched her walk out the room and relaxed. This wasn't going to be easy, he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 – Settling In

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

Chapter 2 – Settling In

Liz walked out to the porch.

"Bye daddy." She said kissing Sonny on the cheek.

They all watched her leave.

"She looked like nothing happened." Johnny said.

Sonny laughed. He picked up the money and handed 40 to Francis.

"Easy money."

* * *

Liz sat back in the car. Neither of them said a word. She checked her text messages. Robin had wanted to meet for drinks the next evening. She replied to her that she'd call her when she got home.

They pulled up to Liz's house. It was practically a compound. Her father had seen to that. He wasn't taking any chances with her safety. It was a 2 story, 5 bedroom Italian villa. It also had a theatre room, game room, and a theme pool.

Liz got out silently as Jason got his luggage out of the trunk. She walked up to the house and let herself inside.

* * *

Jason looked around outside. There were other guards on the property; Sonny's men. He wondered why none of them were escorting her around town.

The driver, Milo, helped him with his bags.

"You're staying in the back house."

The main house was huge. He didn't understand why one person needed so much space.

They walked to the back, through the side entrance and Milo handed him a key. Jason went inside the back house and put his bag down. Milo followed.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do. I have a room on the bottom floor of the house in the front corner if you need me."

"Thanks."

Milo stopped. "Oh, and here's a phone. It has all of our numbers programmed into it."

Jason took it and watched Milo leave.

He stood in the doorway and looked around. It was a one room cottage near the pool.

* * *

Liz watched Jason from her window as she dialed Robin's number.

"Robin, it's Liz."

"I know silly. It's called caller I.D."

"Ha, Ha."

"So are we on for tomorrow night?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you and the girls would come over here tonight."

"Why?"

"I got a new bodyguard."

Robin was intrigued. He must be pretty hot if she want to play show and tell.

"Really? In that case, I'm calling everyone and we're coming now. Get the hot tub warmed up."

Liz giggled. "You're on. I'll send Milo."

She called Milo and then threw on a bathing suit and some flip flops. She went down to the kitchen and got some alcohol together and placed the bottles at the bar by the hot tub.

* * *

Liz was so happy to see all the girls. She hugged them tightly. Robin, Kelly, Maxie, and Liz had grown up together and were besties. Their other friend Emily was out of town and couldn't make it.

Liz tried to get them to quietly sneak out to the pool. The bar area and hot tub was in the center and you could either walk on a bridge to get there or swim up to it.

But, Maxie tripped and yelped and Jason flung open his door. He had no shirt on and his pants.

All the women froze. "Holy shit, I think that I just came." Kelly said softly.

Maxie started busting up laughing and they all went into a giggle fit. Jason shook his head and shut the door.

They got to down to the bar and the women were practically squealing.

"Did you see his chest?" Robin said looking at Liz.

"Did you see those eyes?" Maxie said dreamily.

"He's alright." Liz said.

"Alright?" The rest of the girls yelled at once.

"He's a fucking Adonis." Kelly said downing a shot of tequila.

They started laughing again and got in the hot tub.

"I'd stay locked away with him anytime."

Liz grinned. "Well, I don't have him figured out just yet. He can go from scary to smoldering in like 0 to 60 flat."

Liz turned to Robin. "I heard you were dating Patrick Drake?"

Everyone laughed. Patrick was an infamous play boy. He was a famous movie actor who was probably more famous for his conquests.

"Maybe."

"Be careful."

"I will mom. But it's your fault I met him. You shouldn't invite me to industry parties."

Robin looked at her. Liz never slept with anyone. Part of her wished she'd just bed the body guard so she'd loosen up, but she'd never push her friend. She knew Liz had gone through something horrible but she would never open up about it.

They gossiped and talked until one in the morning.

Jason couldn't sleep so he just laid there until he heard them go into the house.

He slipped into some swim shorts and dove into the pool.

The girls had gone to their rooms, but Liz had forgotten her phone and had come back to get it.

She realized someone was in the pool and panicked for a second when she realized it must be Jason.

She saw him glide through the water and the lost him when he entered the cave. He popped up in front of the stairs to the bar and Liz yelped.

Jason jerked around, surprised at the intrusion.

"I'm sorry. I thought you had gone inside." He said standing up.

She sucked a breath in as the water dripped down his perfect chest. Too much tequila, she said to herself.

"You alright?" He said walking towards her.

"Yes. I forgot my phone." She said grabbing it and putting it in her pocket.

Jason grabbed a towel. Liz started to take a few steps and Jason saw her sway a little. He quickly moved towards her to steady her.

"Why don't I get you into the house?"

She smiled and turned to go up the steps. She wobbled a bit on the bridge and before she knew it, Jason scooped her up into his arms and was carrying her.

She bit her lip and relaxed into him. "I can walk you know."

He grinned at her. "It's safer this way. I don't want something bad to happen to you the first night I'm here."

He placed her down on the deck. "Good night."

"Good night." She said watching him walk away. She turned and went to her room.

Her phone beeped and she grabbed it. She clicked on play as she heard giggling from the other room.

Kelly had videotaped him picking her up. She paused it, so that she could see him before he picked her up. Damn, he was hot. She thought to herself as she admired his body. She threw the phone on the bed and ran into the other room and dove on the bed.

"You're wet…." Kelly yelled.

"Eww….it's adonis sweat." Maxie said laughing.

They all finally stopped laughing and fell asleep around 3 a.m.

Liz got up about 8:00. She was the only one conscious so she took a shower and then went downstairs. She was surprised to see Milo and Jason in the kitchen.

"Good morning." Jason said.

She noticed he was dressed a little more casually and had on jeans and a tee shirt.

"Good morning."

Milo open and pushed a plate at her.

"Yum" She said staring down at the quiche.

Milo smiled.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Jason asked.

"I have to be at the studio at 1:00. It should last until 6 pm."

Jason nodded. "Do I need to get dressed up?"

"No, you're fine. I've already called in and let security know that you'd be escorting me. They have certain rules, so they'll meet with you when we get there."

"Don't you have lines to memorize?"

She smiled. "I have a photographic memory; already done."

They were interrupted by the girls.

"I smell food." Robin yelled clad in her pajamas.

They all stopped when they realized that Jason was there and ran back up the stairs.

"Did I offend?" Jason said.

Liz laughed. "No, they are probably getting changed."

"Oh. Do you want me to leave?"

"No, it's alright."

There was no way she was going to miss the show.

Jason sat on a stool and talked to Milo. Liz finished eating and took her plate to the sink and rinsed it off. The girls came running down the stairs and then came to a screeching halt. Jason and Milo looked up. Kelly flipped her hair and walked to the kitchen. Robin flashed him a smile. And Maxie tripped and fell.

Jason jumped up helped her off the floor. The other women looked at Maxie and glared.

"She's such a little bitch." Kelly said under her breath.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Robin said.

"You okay?" Jason asked the cute little blonde.

Maxie turned beet red. "Yes. I'm a little klutzy."

Jason flashed a smile which made Maxie almost melt.

The girls all shook their heads and walked outside to the deck.

Maxie thanked Jason again and then followed them.

She started to sit down as Robin and Kelly glared at her. "What?"

"You really should go change your underwear first before you sit down." Kelly said sarcastically.

"Don't hate the playa." Maxie said smiling devilishly.

They all laughed.


	3. Chapter 3 – Action!

**A/N – Alright here's another chapter for today. Glad you all are enjoying it!**

Chapter 3 – Action!

Jason sat back and looked out the window of the car. He had been on a movie set plenty of times. He usually had high clientele because he was really good at what he does and is discrete.

They drove up and Liz hopped out the car before Milo could open the door.

"Wait." Jason said. "Can you let me open the door for you from now on?"

Liz smiled. "Sure."

They walked into the studio and Liz handed Jason off to security. She went down to makeup and sat in the chair.

Liz loved her stylist. She always had good gossip. She filled her in on all the dirt around the set and then turned her attention to Liz.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much. I got a new bodyguard."

"Really? Is he hot?"

Liz giggled. "I'll let you decide."

"Don't do me like that. Spill."

Liz sighed. "Fine, he's hot."

"How long before you're dating him?"

She gave her a look. "You know I'm not like that. It's strictly business."

What she didn't know is that Jason was standing at the door because he was done with security.

He cleared his throat and walked into the room.

Liz had closed her eyes but she felt Tasha freeze. She jerked them open and he was standing there.

"May I have your phone?"

She adjusted so she could type in the passcode and held her hand up without saying anything.

He typed in his number, sent her a text, and handed it back.

"Text me when you get done. I'll be outside."

She nodded and watched him walk out. Tasha still hadn't moved and Liz looked up at her.

"You live, with that?"

Liz laughed. "I don't live with him."

"You should."

They giggled and after an hour Liz was done. She texted Jason and she came and got him.

He looked at her. She had a lot of makeup on.

"What?" She said noting his weird expression.

"You look better without all that." He said opening a door.

She smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Liz did a few scenes and went back and sat in her chair. The model they had hired to do one scene was the worst ever. The director was having a complete fit. They were reshooting the scenes for a show that was supposed to air next week because the actor playing the model had gotten into some big trouble and the network didn't want to have anything to do with him.

Jason walked over to her and handed her a bottle of water.

She smiled at the gesture. "Thanks."

"Who's he?" They both looked up.

"My bodyguard."

The director stared at him. "Have you ever acted?"

"No."

"Well, neither has he." He said pointing to the model.

"Get Tasha out here." He said talking into a walkie. "Tell her to bring makeup."

Liz looked at the director. "You're not serious are you?"

"Dead serious. Go take him somewhere and go over the scene with him."

"What just happened?" Jason said incredulously.

Liz laughed. "Come with me."

She grabbed his hand and led him back to her dressing room and shut the door.

"I need you to do this for me."

"Do what."

"We need you to act in a few scenes."

"Hell no."

"Please Jason. If you do this I will do whatever you say without question."

Jason left the room and pulled out his phone. He dialed Sonny.

* * *

He was in a meeting with Johnny and Francis.

"Jason?"

"Hey Sonny, listen, I know you're paying me a lot to do this. But I have my freaking limits."

Liz heard him and texted her dad. "_Whatever you do make him do this! It's important."_

Sonny looked down at his phone as Jason rambled on.

"Jason….Jason…. slow down. I know this seems a little much, but just make some kind of deal with her. Do it for me."

Jason almost threw his phone up against the wall. He clenched his teeth together.

Sonny waited for him to say something but there was nothing. "Jason?"

"Fine. But, I get a bonus for this."

Sonny chuckled. "Deal."

"What the hell was that about?" Francis asked.

"They are at the studio and something happened to an actor and they want Jason to fill in."

Johnny and Francis started laughing but Max watched them and just shook his head.

"Is there a problem Max?"

Max took a deep breath. "Liz was practicing her lines with Milo a few nights ago and apparently, she has to kiss someone."

The other men stopped laughing and turned to stare at Sonny. They waited for an explosion.

Instead, he picked up his phone and texted his daughter.

_"You have to kiss him?"_

Liz saw the text and said "Shit."

_"Dad, I'm an actress. Get over it."_

Sonny smiled. The guys all stared and Sonny looked back up at them. "Where were we?"

* * *

Jason took another deep breath and walked into the room.

"Let's get this over with."

Liz smiled and showed him the script. "This is all you have to do. You're going to walk past my window once and I'm going to stare. I then have a daydream that I'm on a ladder and you walk by and I fall and you catch me. I look into your eyes and say hello and you say it back."

"That's it?"

"Well no."

He looked at her like he was in pain. "What else?"

"You have to kiss me."

He stood up and yelled. "Unbelievable."

Liz jumped. "Jason, please pretty please do this for me. It's not a big deal. It's just a kiss. I do it all the time. I just pretend they are someone else."

Jason sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Say you'll do this….please?"

He thought about the phone call to Sonny and his whole demeanor changed. If Sonny wanted to play and make him do stupid shit, then it was on. "Fine."

They walked through the scene.

"How do I walk when I go by the window?"

Liz smiled. "Well let me see you."

She moved backwards and Jason walked to the door and moved forward.

She scrunched her face. "Too stiff. Loosen up a little." She said grabbing his shoulders.

Jason shook his head and walked to the door. He walked back towards her.

"Much better. You just have to pretend the cameras aren't there."

"Okay."

"Now, the kiss…"

Jason gave her a look. "I know how to kiss."

"Well, it's not the same. There is no tongue and it has to be a little dramatic."

Jason knew what she meant, but he decided to play dumb.

"Okay, let's practice."

Liz jumped up on a stool. She turned to look at him. "You're going to catch me, right?"

Jason looked at her. "It's what I'm paid to do."

She smirked and then turned and let herself fall into his arms. They stared for a moment and the Jason kissed her lips.

She felt a jolt and then stared back at him. "Not good." She said jumping down.

"Not good?"

"No, it needs to be a bit more dramatic." She used the back of her hand and moved her head around.

Jason laughed.

"I know it seems funny but just try it okay?"

"Okay."

She stood back up on the stool and fell back into his arms, Jason kissed her and moved his head around like an idiot and put her down.

"Much better."

Tasha came barreling into the room and smiled watching Jason put her down.


	4. Chapter 4 – It's a Wrap

**A/N – Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Enjoy! **

Chapter 4 – It's a Wrap

She watched them for a few more seconds.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No." They said in unison.

"I need to freshen up Liz's makeup and do yours."

Jason looked at her like she was crazy. "Makeup?"

"Uh huh."'

Jason walked out of the room and ripped the phone out of his pocket.

* * *

Sonny looked down at the text. _"They are making me wear makeup."_

Sonny busted up laughing. The guys were staring at him because they were in a serious conversation.

"What's so funny?"

Sonny held up the phone and showed it to the men who then fell out laughing.

_"Suck it up Morgan, I'm busy."_

* * *

Jason grimaced and walked back inside.

Liz hopped up and he took her chair. Tasha made small talk with Liz as she put makeup on Jason.

"There, you're done."

Jason got up and looked in the mirror and rolled his eyes.

"Come on dream man." Liz said walking him back out to the set.

It took 4 takes for Jason to walk by the window. That was 14 less than they had shot for the model. So, the director was very happy.

They got Liz set up on the ladder and she fell into Jason arms. They stared and kissed and the director yelled, "Cut"

Jason put Liz down and looked around.

"The lighting is all wrong. Let's do it again. And make the kiss a little more dramatic please."

Liz looked at him. "A little more head action."

Jason smirked. He'd give her head action, he thought to himself.

They got into position and then the director yelled. "Action."

Liz dropped into his arms. She said hello. He said hello. But something was different. Before Liz knew it, Jason crushed his lips onto hers in a smoldering kiss. Liz's lips practically melted into his and then he pulled back slowly while gazing into her eyes. He set her on the ground gently. Liz was stunned. He brushed her cheek with his hand (an adlib) and then walked away. Liz stood there completely floored.

Tasha muttered. "Damn."

"Cut! That was freaking awesome." The director yelled.

Tasha ran over to Liz and turned her around so Jason couldn't see her face.

"What the hell just happened?"

Tasha tried not laugh. "He laid one on ya. That's what happened."

"Didn't see that coming." She said quietly.

"Shhh. He's walking up behind us."

Jason walked up to Liz with a smirk on his face. "How was that?"

Liz looked up at him. "It's was okay. You learn fast." She said trying to play it off.

Jason wanted to roll his eyes so badly.

"Are we done here?" Jason said looking at his watch.

"Almost."

He walked away.

Another actress walked up to them. "Hi Jaimie." Liz said smiling.

"Hey Liz. Who was that you were kissing? Is he single?"

Liz smiled. "He's my bodyguard and I have no idea if he's single or not."

"That was totally hot."

"Wasn't it?" Tasha added.

Liz giggled. "It was alright."

Jaimie shot her one of her trademark looks and all of them started laughing.

* * *

A week later, Liz had gathered the girls up to watch Jason's debut. She let Sonny know and Max had made some popcorn. They all piled into the theatre room.

Jason stayed in the backhouse and the girls went into the living room.

When Jason kissed Liz, everyone squealed. They all died laughing at Liz's reaction.

"That shit was real." Kelly said to everyone's delight.

Liz smacked her on the arm. "Please, I was only acting."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

The guys laughed but Sonny was not pleased. "Son of a bitch."

Sonny picked up his phone and dialed Jason, but it went straight to voicemail. "Get his ass on the phone." It was not lost on Sonny that Liz looked genuinely shocked.

* * *

"We have got to get him in here." Kelly said.

Robin put down the popcorn bowl. "Where's your fuse box?"

"In the garage, why?"

"Lead the way."

They went into the garage and Robin used a flash light to find the switch to Chez Adonis and turned it off.

* * *

Jason jumped up and grabbed his gun. He looked at the house and saw the lights were off and ran outside. His adrenaline was pumping. He opened the sliding door and held up the gun and ran into the house. Maxie screamed as he came bounding into the room.

"It's just us." Liz yelled.

Jason lowered his gun. Milo came running into the house with a flashlight. "Liz?"

"We're in here."

"Where's the fuse box?"

"Garage"

Milo led Jason to the fuse box and they switched it back on and looked at each other. Jason shook his head and muttered, "Girls…." Milo laughed.

They walked back into the house and into the living room.

"We saw the show." Kelly said.

They all stood up and clapped. Jason laughed and just shook his head. "Really?"

"You're trending on twitter." Maxie said holding up her phone. "#blueeyes."

"You're blowing up instagram right now."

Jason just stared at them in disbelief.

"Everyone wants to know who you are." Robin said cheerily.

"So much for a low profile." Jason said muttering and walking out the room.

The girls laughed.

"You think he's pissed?" Liz said.

"Why do you care?" Kelly said.

"You're right. Who wants some wine?" They all raised their hands and Liz went into the kitchen.

* * *

Jason had stepped out front with Milo.

"Boss wants to talk to you." Milo said handing him his phone.

"Don't you ever pick up your phone?"

"I'm sorry, the lights went out and I had to take care of it."

"The lights went out?"

Jason didn't want to tell him the truth. "It was just the breaker. Everything is fine."

Sonny settled a little. "Did you have to kiss her like that?"

Jason smiled. Revenge was sweet. "You're the one that forced me to do it."

Sonny sighed. "Be careful with my girl Morgan, she's been through a lot. She may look all tough, but…."

Jason held his breath wishing that Sonny had said more. "Got it."

He heard the phone click and handed it back to Milo. He went back into the house and saw Liz carrying some wine. They stared at each other for a moment.

"No more games okay?" He said quietly.

"Okay…sorry."

They held the stared for a few more seconds and Liz turned and walked away.

Jason walked back to his room and looked at the scene again. Even though he said it was revenge, the kiss had affected him too.


	5. Chapter 5 – Dinner with Friends

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 5 – Dinner with Friends

The next night the girls all wanted to meet for dinner at their favorite restaurant in The City. Her dad owned a limo, so they borrowed it for the night. They all piled into the car. Jason rode up front with Milo.

Jason listened to them giggle and laugh the whole way there. They actually were pretty entertaining.

Jason helped them all get out of the car and started to follow them.

Liz stopped. "Are you coming inside with us?"

"Uh, I can stay outside or just stand in the back somewhere."

"Jason you can't stand in the back and stare at us."

"Then, I'll just get my own table like I'd normally do."

"There probably aren't any open reservations."

They all looked at each other. "Why don't you just sit with us?" Robin said.

"Yeah, it will be fun." Maxie said.

"Come on Jason." Kelly said.

Jason looked at them for a minute. "Okay."

Maxie grabbed his arm and they all walked inside. The waitress seated them. The girls all talked as Jason sat and listened to their craziness. Liz seemed to come alive when they were around. They all ordered. When the waitressed brought the food out, Maxie of course turned the attention to Jason.

"So Jason, have you guarded any Hollywood starlets?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have."

They all looked at each other. "Spill it!" Kelly said loudly.

Jason smiled. "I can give you the name but I can't comment."

"Why not?" Robin said.

"Confidentiality agreements."

"That sucks!" Maxie said. "Tell us anyway. We'll make up our own stories."

He gave them a name and they all started freaking out. "No way." Robin yelled.

"I hear she's gay." Maxie said loudly.

Jason almost choked on his drink and they all started laughing.

"I'll take that as a confirmation." Kelly said digging into her salad.

Jason chuckled.

"Can you tell us how long you worked for her?"

Jason thought for a moment. "3 months."

"Hmmm. Either you quit because she was hitting on you or her girlfriend was making eyes at you." Robin said.

They all laughed.

"You guys have vivid imaginations. But, I will say that I don't think any of their friends were as fun as all of you are."

"Awwww. Can we keep him?" Kelly said looking at Liz.

They all laughed.

"Okay. Where is the weirdest place they've ever asked you to go?" Kelly asked.

Jason took a bite of his steak and thought for a moment. "You really want to know?"

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

"A fetish club."

Their eyes all lit up and they got all quiet. "What exactly did they do in this club?" Robin said quietly.

"What are you looking for pointers?" Liz asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Shhhh...Tell us!" Maxie said.

"You know, the typical bondage and dominance/submission crowd."

They all giggled.

"Did you watch?" Kelly asked?

"I tried to look down as much as possible and I think I bathed in disinfectant for 2 days."

They all laughed.

The waitress brought the bill and Jason insisted on paying. He thanked them all for letting him eat with them.

Liz excused herself to go to the bathroom and was just walking up to the table when the waitress interrupted and spoke to Jason. "Excuse me, this is kind of embarrassing, but the lady at table 3 (she pointed) wanted me to give you this." She said handing Jason a note. "The lady at table 5 (she pointed) told me to give you this." She put a drink on the table. "And the lady at table 1 (she pointed again) said whatever the other ladies are offering, she could do better." The waitress was red and the girls howled with laughter.

Jason was nice and smiled at the ladies when he had turned and looked at them. He then looked up at Liz and said, "Save me."

"Remember, you asked for it."

Liz threw herself on to Jason's lap and whispered something in his ear as the girls cheered.

Jason got up with Liz in his arms and carried her out of the restaurants. The girls couldn't stop laughing at the expressions on the women's faces that had flirted with Jason.

A hostess opened the door for him and all these camera flashes went off. Liz grinned and said. "Smile."

Publicity for Liz – Undeniable

Look on Jason's face – Priceless

He carried her to the waiting limo and put her down. And just to stir it up a little more. Liz gave him a quick kiss before she got inside. The girls were dying. They all piled into the car. Milo did his best to avoid hitting anyone, as he pulled into traffic.

Jason turned around and looked at her. "Really?"

Liz giggled. "Payback." She yelled to the delight of all the girls.

Jason just shook his head.

* * *

The next day, the guys successfully hid the TMZ page from Sonny after they saw the picture of Jason carrying Liz and of them kissing.

Johnny called Jason up.

"You're really making my life difficult Jason."

"How so?"

"The carrying Liz and kissing her."

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. And it was to get back at me for the show."

"Look, I don't know what you two are doing, but I'm not covering for it anymore."

Jason heard the click on the other end and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

Jason dove into the pool and did some laps. When he came up the last time, Liz was lying on one of the chairs. He swam over to her.

She watched him get out of the pool and lay on the chair next to her.

She started to ask him a question, but they were interrupted by Sonny.

"Hey, I brought you a present." He said looking over at her. "Don't you have clothes?" He said looking at Jason.

Jason sat up.

Liz giggled. "Dad, he was swimming."

"That's beside the point. I don't pay him to swim."

Jason rolled his eyes which made Liz laugh harder.

Sonny looked at his daughter and smiled. It was nice to see her in such a good mood.

"Well, where's my surprise?"

"Actually, I found her in the driveway."

Sonny waved his hand and Emily came running out of the house.

"Oh my God, Em!" Liz yelled.

She jumped up and the woman hugged. "When did you get back in town?"

"Yesterday" She said.

Emily could see someone was sitting behind Liz but couldn't tell who.

"Oh, this is my bodyguard." She said moving out of the way.

Emily was stunned. "Jason?"

Liz looked at them both.

Emily ran over to Jason and threw herself into his arms. Jason had to hold on tight so they didn't go flying onto the ground.

Liz looked at her dad and back at the Emily and Jason. "You two know it each other?"

Emily sat on Jason's lap and then looked back at Liz. "Jason is my big brother." She said smiling.

Liz was floored. "But, you have different last names."

"That's a long story." Emily said looking back at Jason. "I haven't seen you in so long. I thought that maybe something bad had happened to him."

He smiled at her. "I'm fine."

Jason was estranged from his family. He only spoke to Emily.

"It's getting hot. Why don't we go inside?" Liz said watching Sonny sweat.

Jason excused himself and went and got changed.

"I can't believe he's your brother." Liz said biting into some fruit.

"Small world isn't it?"

Sonny smiled at them. "Well, I've got to go. I just swung by to check up on you."

Liz hopped down from the stool and gave him a hug. "Thank you daddy."

Sonny left and Emily started telling Liz all about her trip and they didn't even hear Jason come back in.

Emily finally looked up and saw him. "Jase, come here." She said waving him over.

She told him what had been going on in their family. Liz watched him as he reacted to Emily's stories. He didn't seem really comfortable talking about them.

Emily finally left and they were alone.

"You want to tell me why talking about your family makes you feel uncomfortable?" She said curiously.

He took a deep breath and looked up at her. "I don't speak to them. Let's just say that they couldn't accept me for who I am."


	6. Chapter 6 – Dating Games

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Did someone mention a little angst?**

Chapter 6 – Dating Games

A few days later, they were driving home from the studio, Liz told Jason to take the night off.

"Why don't you go out on a date or something?"

He looked at her. "A date?"

"Yes. You do know what a date is right?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I could set you up with one of my friends."

Jason didn't say anything.

"Come on, let me."

He was kind of annoyed with her for even suggesting that. So, he called her bluff.

"Okay, do it."

Liz tried to hide her surprise. "Okay, I'll surprise you."

"Make it at 7."

"Done."

* * *

Maxie called up Robin. "We've got to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"Liz just set me up on a date with Jason."

"What the fuck?"

"I know. Has she lost it?"

It was clear to all of them that Jason and Liz seemed to be a little into each other, whether either one of them was willing to admit it.

"What do I do?"

"Go along. Have a great time. No kissing or touching or anything remotely like that."

"Ugh. But he's so hot." Maxie whined.

"Maxie Jones! Liz hasn't gotten laid in like the last century. Our mission is to hook those two up. You will not get in the middle of that."

"Fine! I'll be good. I'll just look; no touching."

"I'll be checking in." Robin said hanging up the phone.

* * *

Jason was ready at 7 and got into the car. He had no idea who Liz had set him up with. He was a little nervous that she was trying to get back at him again.

Milo pulled up to Maxie's apartment building and got out. He went to the door and held his arm out. Jason smiled as he saw who it was. He figured, at least it wasn't a complete stranger.

Maxie slid into the car. "Hi."

Jason smiled. "Hi Maxie."

She tried not to look too excited. Jason had on this blue suit that made his eyes look even more beautiful.

Milo drove them to this little restaurant that Liz had picked out and they went inside.

"So, you're not feeling really awkward about this are you?"

Jason took a sip of his drink. "No. Are you?"

"I'm good."

"Why don't you tell me all about yourself?"

Maxie smiled and talked practically the entire night which was just fine with Jason. She made him laugh. So, at least he was entertained. They drank and talked for a few hours. Maxie excused herself to go to the bathroom and called Robin.

"Are you still on the date?"

"Yes. It's winding down."

"How is it?"

"It's okay. He wanted to know all about me."

"Focus Maxie." Robin warned.

"I know wicked step mother. There is no carriage. There is no ball. I get it already." Maxie yelled.

Robin laughed. "Sorry. Just finish it already. I don't want him to like you."

"You think he could like me?"

"Maxie!"

"Alright. I'm going." She said leaving the restroom.

She went back to the table and saw Jason signing for the bill.

"Well, I had a wonderful evening." She said with a smile.

"Me too. It was nice. Shall we go?"

He got up and pulled her chair out and put his hand on her back as they were walking. Maxie thought she was going to die. She was willing him to remove it in her mind.

They got back into the car. They talked a little bit more. To her surprise, Jason got out of the car and walked her to the gate.

Maxie wasn't sure what to do. "Well, thanks again for a lovely evening."

Jason smiled. Maxie gave him an awkward hug and went inside. She turned and waved before disappearing into the building.

Jason got back into the car.

Milo looked back him. "You're so not into her."

Jason laughed. "Was it that obvious?"

"Not to her probably."

"She's a nice girl but…."

"She's not Liz."

Jason looked up at him and shook his head.

Milo laughed.

* * *

Jason walked to the back of the house and saw that she was in the kitchen. He pulled the door open.

"Everything okay?"

She walked towards him. "Yup, Johnny held down the fort."

"Good."

"How was the date?"

"It was nice. She's a great girl."

Liz wasn't sure how to take that. "Well, I'm glad you had a nice time."

Jason smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She watched him walk away. It was probably better this way. He'd be happier with Maxie, she thought to herself. She walked up the stairs to her room feel way more sad than when she had come down.

* * *

The rest of the week was pretty grueling. Liz put in a lot of hours. Milo pulled away from the lot and Liz had a sudden craving and told Milo to head towards mid-town.

"Do you mind eating with me?" She asked.

Jason was starving. "That's fine."

Milo pulled up to Liz's favorite restaurant. It was Italian and they all knew her and her family.

"Mia Bella." A short Italian man said running up to Liz.

He kissed her on both cheeks and totally doted on her.

"Fredrico, it's lovely to see you."

Jason followed them inside.

His wife came out of the kitchen and gave her a hug and kiss. "And who is this?" She said looking at Jason.

"This is Jason. He's my bodyguard."

Jason shook their hands and greeted them.

They sat them in a quiet corner. Fredrico lit some candles and got them some wine.

He went back into the kitchen and grabbed his wife. "You think he's just a bodyguard?"

His wife shook her head and grinned. "They do look good together don't they?"

"Sonny must be kicking himself right now."

They laughed and went back to cooking.

Liz took a sip of her wine. "Is this okay?"

"Yes. They seem like really nice people."

"I haven't been here for a while. But, I just suddenly felt like I needed to visit."

"How long have you known them?"

"Since I was a little girl. Angela was always someone I could talk to when my mother wasn't around."

Jason tried to think back but he didn't remember her ever mentioning her mom.

Fredrico came up to them. "So, what can I get you tonight?"

"My usual." Liz said smiling.

"Of course." He then looked at Jason. "And what will the gentleman have?"

"You know what, why don't you surprise me? I love Italian."

Fredrico smiled. There weren't too many customers that would do that. But, he really enjoyed it when they did because it gave him an opportunity to be creative.

"I like how you think. I will make sure it's a good surprise."

Liz and Jason drank wine. At one point, Angela pulled up a chair and told some great stories. Jason was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Liz watched him talk to Angela. She loved seeing him so relaxed. She would never admit it out loud, but she did like him. She just figured he'd never be interested in her if he found out what had happened. So, she was trying to save herself some heartache by being aloof.

Angela got up and walked away. Jason had noticed the change in her demeanor. She almost looked sad.

"Where did you go just now?"

She tried to smile. "Angela is great isn't she?"

"Yes. She's very nice."

Fredrico brought out their plates.

"Fettucine Alfredo with bacon for the lady."

"Yum." Liz said eyeing it.

"And lobster ravioli in vodka sauce with a secret twist."

He had given Jason a more generous portion since he was a big guy.

"This looks really good." Jason said to him.

"Enjoy."

They ate their food and fell back into their chairs.

"That was so good." Liz said sighing. "I wish I could take him home."

Jason laughed.

A man playing the violin walked up to them and was playing.

Liz smiled politely at the man. "They are so trying to play matchmaker." She whispered.

Jason blushed a little which completely took Liz off guard.

The man walked away from them and back towards the dance floor. There were a few couples dancing and Liz was watching them.

"Ask her to dance." Fredrico said coming out of nowhere and just as quickly walking off.

Liz looked at Jason in a panic.

"Would you like to dance Elizabeth?"

She leaned forward. "You don't have to do this."

"It's alright. I don't normally, but you look like you want to."

She smiled. Jason stood up and held out his hand. Liz put her hand in his and he led her out to the dance floor.

"Not bad for a bodyguard." Liz said smiling up at him.

"My parents forced me to have lessons at one point."

Liz was surprised.

"Is there any other lessons you took that I need to know about it?"

He smirked. "I'll get back to you on that."

They adjusted their position and Liz laid her head on his chest. She was a little tipsy from all the wine Fredrico practically poured down their throats.

Jason knew he probably shouldn't be doing this. But, it felt nice being close to her.

The song ended and they pulled apart.

"Thank you."

He smiled and led her back to the table. He held her chair out for her and then sat down.

Fredrico bought them some dessert. They ate it and Jason asked for the bill.

"Your money is no good here my friend. Liz is like a daughter to me. Have a great evening."

Jason smiled. They got up and Liz said goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7 - Danger

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! **

Chapter 7 - Danger

They went outside and saw Milo parked a little ways down.

"There's a coffee shop two stores down, do you mind if I stop and get a cup?" Liz asked.

"No, let's go."

They walked to the shop and went inside. There was a small line.

Suddenly, a man burst in and yelled, "Everyone freeze"! He pointed a gun around the shop wildly.

Jason pushed Liz behind him.

"Maria, get your ass over here now." The man yelled.

Jason watched a woman cower behind the counter.

The man shot the gun into the ceiling. A few women started screaming. But, Jason didn't flinch.

Liz buried herself into Jason's back.

He pushed the button on his jacket as Milo listened from the car.

* * *

Milo had heard the shot. He wasn't sure where Jason and Liz had gone, but he had a bad feeling. He started to get a transmission, but he wasn't sure where it was coming from.

Thankfully, some lady that was standing next to Jason was whining about why did she come in there to get coffee instead of going straight home. Milo then knew exactly where they were.

Milo grabbed his phone and dialed 911 to report it.

* * *

"Maria, if you don't come out here right now, I'll start shooting people. And their deaths will be on your head."

The man walked closer to the counter which ended up being closer to Jason.

The woman finally came out when the man shot the gun again.

She walked up to him pleading and crying. "I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me. Don't do this."

Jason used one arm to push Liz backwards which totally confused her.

The man smacked Maria hard and she went down on her knees. She was sobbing at this point and begging for her life. Everyone gasped. He started screaming and yelling at her. He was completely oblivious to everyone else, so Jason knew it was time to move.

He charged the man and knocked him to the ground. The man held onto the gun and struck Jason on the back of the head. Jason managed to grab his arm and knock the gun out of his hand. A few other guys jumped on the guy and Jason got up and let them have him.

"Milo, get to the coffee house now." Jason yelled.

Jason turned to Liz and motioned for her to come to him and he grabbed her hand and led her out the store. Jason hustled Liz down the street towards Milo as the police pulled up in front of the coffee shop.

* * *

Milo drove the car to them and they hopped inside. He pulled off and Liz quickly noticed that Jason was bleeding.

"Lay your head in my lap."

"What?"

"Just do it Jason, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine." Jason said protesting.

She glared at him. "Do not make me ask you again."

Milo smirked.

Jason laid down on her lap as Liz fussed over him.

She grabbed some tissues. "Does it hurt?"

Jason's head was throbbing. "A little."

"Milo, tell Johnny to get Dr. Goleti to my house."

"I'm on it."

Liz applied pressure to his head. "You don't have to be Mr. Tough Guy all the time you know."

He sighed. "I know."

"Thank you for saving her."

Jason didn't answer.

They pulled up to the house and he sat up. He grimaced at the change in position.

Johnny came running out and saw blood on Liz's skirt. "Are you hurt?"

"No, it's Jason."

Jason crawled out the car and Johnny looked him over. "You alright man?"

"I'll be fine."

He nodded and walked them into the house. They sat him down at a table. Liz stood next to him applying pressure. A car drove up a few minutes later with Sonny and Dr. Goleti.

"What happened?" Sonny asked.

Liz explained what happened as Dr. Goleti looked over Jason.

"Well, it's going to need a few stitches."

Liz grimaced. "I'll wait over there."

Sonny followed her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Liz sighed. "I'm fine daddy; thanks to Jason."

"Well I'm glad he was there for you. What were you doing over there anyway?"

"I got hungry for some Italian food."

He smiled. "You haven't gone over there in a long time."

"Too long."

She looked back over at Jason who was clutching the arms on the chair.

"That has to hurt." She said to Sonny as the Dr. started putting stitches in.

"Why don't you go up and get changed." Sonny said looking at the blood on her. "I'm going to head back home. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Johnny will take the doctor home."

She kissed him and ran upstairs to change.

Sonny said goodbye to everyone and thanked Jason and left.

* * *

Liz pulled the clothes off and put them on the bathroom floor. She slipped on some jeans and a tee shirt and ran back downstairs. The doctor had finished.

He put a few pills down on the table. "You probably have a pretty good headache right now and a possible mild concussion. Do you have someone who can watch you tonight?"

Liz spoke up. "I can."

Jason looked up at her. "You don't have to do that."

"I'm here. It's not like I have anything else to do."

"Good. Wake him up every once in a while just to make sure he's fine."

"Will do."

He left his number with Liz and walked out.

"Milo, help get Jason upstairs to my room."

"I can walk." Jason said stubbornly.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Humor me."

She watched them go upstairs. She grabbed some water and the pain pills.

Milo walked him into the room and then turned around and walked towards Liz.

"Are you going to be okay here tonight? I kind of have a date."

Liz smiled. "You'll have to fill me in tomorrow. Go have fun."

She walked into the room. Jason was sitting on the bed. She helped him take off his jacket and then started untying his shoes.

"I can do that you know."

She flashed him a look. "You are the worst patient ever."

He grinned. "People tell me that."

She took his shoes off and grabbed the glass and pill. "Open."

"I'm not taking that."

"Are you kidding me right now? Cut the tough guy bullshit and swallow the damn pill."

He looked at her and saw how pissed she was and he opened his mouth.

"Thank you."

He drank the water and laid back.

"That's how you are going to sleep?"

"I'm not going to strip naked."

She unbuttoned his shirt and yanked it out of his pants. "At least get a little comfortable."

She went into the bathroom and got changed. "Need any more pillows?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

She smiled at him and grabbed the remote. She climbed into bed and turned on the television.

Jason closed his eyes. His head really hurt and he just wanted to fall asleep. The pain pill started working along with all the wine Jason had drank, and he drifted off to sleep.

Liz let him sleep for a few hours and then went over to his side of the bed. She tried to shake him awake.

"Jason?" She repeated his name a few times and Jason kind of opened his eyes. They looked really glassy.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She giggled. She could tell the pain pills were working. "Alright, you can go back to sleep."

"Bathroom."

She helped him sit up and he sat still getting himself together for a minute. He stood up and wobbled a little bit and Liz steadied him.

"Don't you fall on me. I'll be stuck until Milo gets back."

Jason chuckled. She helped him get over to the bathroom and when he opened the door again, she went to his side. She got him back to the bed and Jason took his shirt off. "I'm hot."

Liz didn't say anything. But it was hard not to notice how hot he was.

He started to fall back onto the bed and reached out and grabbed Liz to steady himself and he pulled her right on top of him.

They stared into each other's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Liz said softly.

"Yes."

He sat back up and now Liz was on his lap. They were barely an inch apart and neither one of them moved.

His lips were so close to hers he felt like he could already taste her.

"You're so beautiful." He said softly.

Liz couldn't move. She felt like his eyes were swallowing her up.

He pulled her even closer and brushed his lips against hers. It made Liz's whole body shiver. He gave her two more soft kisses and then crushed her mouth with his. As his tongue flicked itself over her lips she parted them and he plunged inside her mouth.

Liz could feel her body start to react as Jason kissed and explored her eager mouth and moved his hands over her back.

They came up for air and looked at each other.

"I probably shouldn't have done that." Jason said softly.

Liz stared into his beautiful eyes and all she could get out was, "It's okay."

She slipped down off his lap and Jason lay back on this pillow and closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Liz went into the bathroom and leaned against the counter.


	8. Chapter 8 – Not just any kiss

**A/N – Here's another chapter for you. Thanks for the reviews! You will find out what happened to her in a few chapters. Guest – The pills were more like liquid courage. Virgy15 – The secret will come out soon. I'm in love with this story! **

Chapter 8 – Not just any kiss

Liz didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Why did he have to do that? She had never been kissed like that before and while it was crazy good, it scared the crap out of her.

She wanted to talk to someone so bad. The only person who knew what happened to her was Emily, and she didn't want to tell her about Jason.

She slowly opened the door to see if he was awake, but he was sound asleep. She went over to the dresser and grabbed her phone and dialed Emily.

"I need you."

"Be there in 5."

She went downstairs and waited for her friend to show up.

Finally she knocked on the door. She saw the look in Liz's eyes and she pulled her into her arms.

"What happened?"

They went into the living room.

"I'm scared to tell you."

"Just spill it."

"You have to promise not to say anything."

Emily gave her a look. "Are we really having this conversation?"

Liz took a deep breath. She told her what had happened earlier.

"Where is he? Is he okay?"

She grabbed Emily's arm. "Relax, he's upstairs in my room resting so I can keep an eye on him."

She settled a little. "Is that why you're upset?"

Liz shook her head. She didn't mean to cry but it just came flooding out.

Emily pulled her into her arms again. "Please tell me. You're scaring me."

Liz got herself together. Let me start from the beginning.

"I gave Jason a pain pill tonight."

Emily stared at her. "What?"

"He hates taking drugs. They make him a bit loopy and he likes to be in control."

"That explains why he didn't want to."

"Go on."

"He got up to use the bathroom and he almost fell. I grabbed him and we crashed onto the bed. And…"

"And what?"

"He told me that I was beautiful."

Emily was surprised. "Really?" She reached up and touched Liz's face. "You do realize you are beautiful right?"

Liz eyes filled up with tears. "Em, he kissed me."

Emily tensed up. She could ring Jason's neck right now.

Liz could sense she was angry. "The thing is that I liked it."

Emily tried to refocus on Liz. "I'm sensing a but?"

"It was insanely hot. He's insanely hot."

Emily smiled. "Go on."

"How could he want to kiss me Em?"

She fell into Emily and cried her eyes out.

Emily let her cry for a few minutes and then pushed her back to get tissues.

"Here." She said handing Liz the box. "Liz, I know what happened to you was really traumatic, but you know that had nothing to do with you and who you are as a person. Someday, I truly hope you learn to see yourself the way all the rest of us do."

Liz tried to smile. "Thank you for saying that."

An alarm went off on Liz's phone. "Shit, it's time for another pain pill."

Emily jumped up. "I'll take it to him. Where is it?"

"It's on he nightstand next to the bed."

* * *

Emily went up the stairs and into Liz's room. She saw Jason laying there. She walked over to the bed. It was still a shock to see him home. He opened up his eyes. "Emily?" He said fighting the drugs.

"Hey, it's time for your medication."

"No….no more. I feel horrible."

"Jason, please."

"What are you doing here?" He said trying to sit up.

"Just keeping Liz company. I couldn't sleep."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you like Liz?"

Jason stared at her. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Emily chuckled. "Jason, I'm just going to say this. Liz has been through a lot. Tomorrow, just try to be extra nice to her okay. "

"Okay…. You're not giving me much to go on you know."

Emily smiled. "You probably won't even remember this conversation tomorrow."

"I remember everything."

"Do you remember falling tonight?"

Jason closed his eyes for a second and tried to focus. He scanned his memories and then it all came back to him. "Shit."

"Yea, shit is right, you idiot."

"Do you see why I don't want to take anything?"

Emily smiled. "I know."

"I'll take it back."

"Oh my God no. Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"That would be an insult."

Jason looked exasperated. "This is why I don't date."

"Is that what you are doing with Liz?"

Jason stared up at her for a moment.

"Come on Jase. Just be honest with yourself for once."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Emily, I can't do this right now. I have a job to do."

She ignored his protests. But she had seen his eyes when he realized he may have hurt her. "All I'm going to tell you is to take it slowly with her. And if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

She kissed him on the cheek and went back downstairs.

* * *

"So did he take the pill?"

"Of course not."

Liz rolled her eyes. "He's so difficult. If he would just do what I tell him to do, there wouldn't be any problems."

They laughed.

"I'm going to tell you something. The last time I was in my brother's life, he had been sent home due to a serious injury. We thought we had lost him and actually we did. It wasn't to the injury, but whatever happened to him overseas changed him. His eyes changed. He was broken. Maybe that is why you two are drawn together. Maybe you both need to help each other heal." Emily gave her a hug.

She watched Emily walk out the door and headed back upstairs.

* * *

"What are you doing?" She said walking into the bedroom.

Jason was sitting up.

"I just needed to change positions."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine." He looked down. "Liz, I hope me kissing you didn't mess things up."

She walked over and sat down next to him. "There was nothing bad about that kiss."

Jason smiled. "I agree."

"You threw me for a loop, that's all, but in a good way."

"You want to talk about it."

She shook her head no. "No, we can talk about it later."

He nodded.

"So how about that other pain pill?"

He rolled his eyes. "Clearly I can't control myself around you when I take them. So, sounds like that's a bad idea."

She giggled. "Will you at least lie back down? Where were you going anyway?"

"You were gone too long. I was worried."

She smiled. "Always on the job aren't you?"

He smiled at her. He laid back down and closed his eyes. He felt her climb into bed and he fell back asleep.

* * *

Jason woke up the next day and her realized Liz was in the shower. He grabbed his shirt and shoes and went back to his place. He took a shower and got ready for work and met her at the car.

"How's the head?"

"I feel a lot better actually."

"Good. Just let me know if you need to take a break or leave."

He smiled at her. "Thanks!"

* * *

They drove to the set and she got to work. It was a grueling day that started at 5 in the morning. Jason watched her with awe. There was always a tornado of activity swirling around her.

Liz was packing up for the day when one of the runners knocked on the door with some flowers. Jason opened the door and took them from the runner and handed them to Liz.

"Wow. Who could these be from?" She said looking at the stunning flowers.

Jason shut the door and watched her read the note. Her smile quickly faded and a look of horror came over her face. She dropped the flowers and Jason ran over to her. He got down on one knee. She was always so tough, so he wasn't prepared for the reaction.

Liz was trembling and the look in her eyes was pure terror. Jason grabbed the note and read it.

It said one word 'Santiago'.

Liz wouldn't talk to him and when he tried to touch her, she flinched.

"Liz, it's okay. It's just me."

It was like she went catatonic on him or something. Tears were flowing down her face and she was terrified.


	9. Chapter 9 – Crisis Mode

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying the story. A lot of reveals are coming up as well as some fun!**

Chapter 9 – Crisis Mode

Jason called Sonny.

"Jason? What's up?"

"It's Liz."

Sonny sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. She got flowers and there was a note."

"What did it say?"

Jason turned away from her and whispered. "Santiago"

There was dead silence on Sonny's end. Finally he spoke. "Can you get her home?"

"She won't let me touch her."

"Put me on speaker."

"Liz?" Sonny said softly.

"Daddy?"

He could hear the terror in her voice and it almost took his breath away.

"I need you to go home with Jason baby. He'll take good care of you. I'll meet you there okay. Can you do that for me?"

"Ohh…kay." She said shaking.

"Jason take me off speaker."

"Yes"

"Take her home. Just be really careful with her. I'll meet you there."

The phone clicked. Jason told Milo to bring the car to the side door. He opened the door and then kneeled in front of Liz again. She was shaking and crying and it was breaking his heart.

"Liz, I'm going to pick you up okay? You're safe with me." He said gently.

She nodded.

Jason picked her up and she buried her face into his chest. Thank God they were done for the day. Most of the people had left. When someone asked what was wrong, he just said she was sick. He got her to the car and gently slid her in. Milo was confused but he didn't say a word. He had never seen Liz this upset. Jason slid into the car and Liz slid to the other side and huddled against the door.

He turned his head straight so she didn't feel uncomfortable. But, it was everything he could do not to take her in his arms. He just didn't want to scare her. When the car pulled up to the house he got out and opened the door for her and helped her out. He picked her up and started walking up the steps. Sonny burst through the door with Francis and Johnny.

Francis took her from Jason's arms and when Jason tried to move forward, Johnny shook his head and stopped him. He watched them go into the house.

"You want to tell me what this is all about?"

He saw Johnny's eyes tear up a little. "I can't do that. If she wants you to know, she'll tell you."

Jason stared at Johnny for a moment. Liz had crumbled before his eyes and no one would tell him anything.

* * *

Sonny cradled Liz in his arms. He was just devastated. Everything had been going so well. But now that they got that note, he realized that the danger was worse than he had thought.

"Shhh baby. It's alright."

"It's not alright." She yelled. "I can't do this again. I can't re-live that. "

"I know…..I know…."

Sonny let her cry herself to sleep. He could feel the anger building up inside of him. He was going to find whoever was putting his baby through this hell and rip them apart.

* * *

It was 2 days before Liz emerged from her room. To his surprise, she had texted Jason that she was going out.

He waited for her in the foyer. She came around the corner and Jason had to make sure his mouth didn't drop open. She had this skin tight short black dress on, heels, and her wavy hair was ironed straight. She looked stunning. The thing that stood at the most though was her eyes. Gone was the look of warmth she had when she was around her friends or the set. They looked cold like nothing was there. And she was also wearing way more makeup then she normally did.

He pried his eyes away. "You look nice."

"Thank you." She said mechanically. "Let's go."

They got into the car. Milo had texted Francis that Liz was going out. Jason's phone vibrated so he pulled it out. There was a text from Johnny.

_"Be careful tonight. She might get a little wild. It's how she copes. She won't leave with anyone but… You want back up?"_

_ "No…I think I can handle it."_

_ "Famous last words. Watch her like a hawk. Try to keep her away from cameras."_

_ "Got it. Anything else?"_

_ "Good luck."_

He turned and watched her stare out of the window for a moment and then looked out of his.

* * *

They pulled up to the club and Jason got out and opened her car door. There were some paparazzi roaming around outside and when they saw it was Liz they came running.

Jason instinctively put his body between Liz and them.

She smiled for everyone and Jason tried to hurry her inside. He heard someone yell, "It's blue eyes." And Liz started giggling at Jason's reaction. She maneuvered them to the VIP area where the girls were waiting. They looked at each other and then back at Liz in shock.

"She's in trouble again isn't she?" Maxie said to Kelly who nodded in agreement.

They shook it off and jumped up to hug her. Jason stood back a bit and watched the girls. Liz stared up at him a couple of times. She wished that he'd stop staring over at them. She saw a blonde walk up to him and Jason completely ignored her. Liz kind of laughed at the girl's pissed off expression.

The night wore on and the girls were getting completely trashed. He noted her out of control behavior and finally understood the warning that Johnny had given him. She was acting completely out of character.

The club was packed and even though he had an ear piece in so that he could summon Milo if he needed too, he still felt completely on edge.

Some guy came up and asked Liz to dance. She stared at Jason and then said yes. She could see from Jason's reaction that he was not amused.

He followed them down to the dance floor and watched her from the stairs. She was dancing with abandon and her body seductively moved to the beat. Anytime she could see Jason, she stared at him like she was dancing for him. He never broke their gaze. The song changed and Jason saw some guy move towards her and push the other man aside. He grabbed Liz and pulled her into him. She pushed him and he grabbed her again. Jason muttered, "Shit" and started running towards them.

Jason held his wrist up to this mouth. "Milo, car….back door….now." He yelled as he pushed his way towards them. He got there just as Liz had punched the guy in the face and kneed him in the groin. He grabbed Liz's arm and led her in the opposite direction.

"What do you think you're doing?" She yelled at him.

The music had slowed down and he turned her around and pulled her into his arms.

The girls were standing up in the VIP area watching the whole thing. They watched him talking to her and looked at each other.

"I have to get me one of him." Kelly said taking a sip of her drinking.

Jason stared down at her. "What is wrong with you?"

She stared at him defiantly. "I can take care of myself."

Jason was flabbergasted by her. "Why are you acting like this?"

Liz was so buzzed at this point, she could hardly see straight. She looked into his eyes and said. "Take me home please. I'm tired."

He nodded as she fell into his chest. He picked her up and walked towards the back door, hoping Milo was there waiting.

The girls watched the whole thing and looked at each other again.

"That was really hot." Maxie said smiling.


	10. Chapter 10 – The Secret's Out

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Virgy15 you are just way to spoiled. Here's your 2****nd**** chapter… It's an emotional one**

Chapter 10 – The Secret's Out

They rode the whole way in silence. When they got home, he told Milo to go back to the club for the other girls. He got her out of the car and picked her up and took her to her bedroom. He gently sat her down on the bed and took off her shoes as she watched him. She stood up and swayed back and forth as Jason grabbed her and steadied her. She turned so he'd unzip her because she couldn't sleep in the dress.

He held his breath as the zipper exposed her creamy skin.

She wiggled the dress off and Jason threw an arm around her waist to steady her. He turned down the covers and looked down at her. She had this lacy bra and undie set on that was sexy as hell. She climbed into the bed and lay back on the pillow and stared up at him. Without taking his eyes from hers, he covered her up.

"Why?" He said softly.

She sat up slowly to stop the room from spinning and took a deep breath. She was so buzzed that she didn't even think about not telling him. She patted the bed for him to sit down beside her.

Jason sat down and looked into her eyes and tried to brace himself.

"When I was 18, right after graduation, I was on my way home from picking up my little sister from school, and these two cars cut my driver off and forced him to the side of the road. We were terrified. They had guns and they shot the driver."

She took a deep breath and forced herself to continue. "They dragged us out of the car and threw us into a SUV. They duct taped our hands and yelled at us. My sister was so scared that she couldn't stop crying and they hit her. It was horrible. They took us to some warehouse. We had been held there for 3 days while they yelled and threatened us. We just huddled together. I tried to comfort her, the best that I could. I kept promising her that daddy would save us and everything would be okay." She said stopping to catch her breath.

"My dad was frantically trying to find us but it was too late. On the 4th day, they grabbed my sister and put a gun to her head. I begged them to take me and leave her alone. But, they shot my sister in front of me. She was only 10. " Her voice broke as she started to sob. Jason felt the tears roll down his face. He didn't know what to do. "I tried to get to her body, but they wouldn't let me near her. I screamed myself hoarse calling her name and begging them to let me see her. About two hours later, this big man came into the room. He grabbed me and he threw me over his shoulder. He took me into another room and threw me onto a bed. I fought him as hard as I could but he was so big."

Jason's stomach started turning. But, he didn't break his gaze. He could tell she was seeing it all in her head.

"He beat me so bad, I was almost unrecognizable. He ripped off my clothes and he put his filthy hands on me and he raped me." She said sobbing. "My father found me lying in the corner naked and beaten. I was in shock and I wouldn't talk to anyone for a month. Angela finally got through to me. Johnny & Francis searched for the man killing everyone in their path, but they didn't find him. They managed to beat a name out of someone though."

"Santiago." He said softly.

She nodded her head. Jason held out his arms and she dove into him. "I'm so sorry." He said softly.

He let her cry herself out and then he gently tucked her in and walked downstairs. He poured himself a drink and downed it. He wanted to rip the guy apart. Milo came out of his room dressed.

"It's 2 in the morning, why are you up?"

"Boss wants to see you."

Jason nodded. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note in case Liz woke up. "Let's go."

* * *

He walked into Sonny's house and he went into his study with Francis and Johnny.

"Someone told me that you carried my daughter out of the club tonight. You want to tell me what happened?"

He told her how Liz put the guy in his place and what happened afterwards.

Sonny listened quietly.

"Did you recognize the guy?"

"No, I think he was some drunk. It was a bunch of friends and a bachelor party."

Sonny nodded. "Something else you want to tell me? You look pretty pissed off."

Jason stood up and walked around the room. He was trying to contain his anger.

He turned around and looked at Sonny with the coldest look Sonny had ever seen. Johnny and Francis even stepped forward because Jason scared them.

"She told me what happened."

All the men just froze. Liz didn't even tell her girlfriends what happened. They were in shock that she'd confide in Jason.

Sonny cleared his throat. "Well now you know why I'm so protective of her. When I found her…."

Jason watched the man's head drop down.

"It was the worst thing I've ever seen in my life."

Sonny threw his glass across the room, shattering it against the wall. Jason didn't even blink.

"I want that son of a bitch to pay." Sonny growled.

Jason walked towards him. "I will do whatever I can to make that happen."

Francis and Johnny looked at each other. Before Jason was a bodyguard, he used to be a mercenary. So, he was no stranger to killing people. It just wasn't something that he wanted to do on a daily basis. They had tried to get him to join the organization before, but he just wouldn't do it.

Sonny watched him for a moment. "What is my daughter to you?"

Jason didn't answer him. He turned and walked out the door. The truth is that he didn't know the answer himself.

* * *

When Jason got to the house, he went upstairs to check on her. She was still sleeping but she was tossing and turning.

He took off his suit jacket and went over to the chaise lounge at the other end of the room and sat down and watched her. Before long, he fell asleep.

About 4, Liz woke up and saw him on the chaise. She went to the bathroom and then climbed back in bed. Jason was a light sleeper so he heard her.

"You okay?"

"Not really."

"What can I do?"

She pulled the covers up and patted the bed. Jason walked over to the bed and scooted over next to her. She snuggled closer to him and put her head on his chest. "Thank you." She said closing her eyes.

He waited until she fell asleep and then he slept.


	11. Chapter 11 – Be my Date?

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Liz has been through a lot, but this is just the start of her healing.**

Chapter 11 – Be my Date?

It was 8:30 a.m. and Johnny watched them from the doorway. He was a bit jealous for a minute. But, he knew there was no way he was telling Mr. C. about what he saw. There didn't seem like there was much to tell anyway. But the fact that Jason had slept next to her was enough to set the boss off and he didn't want to be anywhere near that revelation.

Jason's eyes flicked open which startled Johnny for a minute. He motioned for Jason to come downstairs. Jason nodded.

He slipped out of the bed and grabbed his shoes and jacket.

* * *

"Want some coffee?" Johnny said handing him a cup.

"Thanks."

"Rough night?"

"You could say that."

"Is she alright?"

"Probably not."

"Do you have feelings for her Morgan?"

Jason just looked at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious"

"I'm just doing my job."

Johnny studied Jason for a minute. For such a smart guy, he didn't even realize he was falling for her.

"You sure you want to go on a hunt?"

Jason knew what he was getting out. "It has to be done."

"But you don't have to do it. We could get someone else; an enforcer."

"I have to."

"Why, cause it's personal now?"

Jason glared at him. "Why are you busting my balls?"

"I just remember how you were back then. You finally look like there's someone behind those eyes and you want to go back to the way it was?"

"I'll be fine." Jason said walking out the back door. He had to get out of there. Johnny was digging up demons that he had long thought he had exorcised.

Jason walked out and saw that she was sitting on a chair.

"Hey. Thanks for staying with me last night." She said looking over at him. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know. I just felt like it was the right thing to do."

She had never met anyone like Jason. She felt so safe with him.

Liz nodded. "The Emmy awards are next Sunday."

He didn't say anything.

"You know what they are right?"

He looked up at her. "Of course I know what they are."

"Just checking. There is a pre-party, red carpet, the ceremony, and then the after party."

"Sounds like a logistics nightmare."

"Um, the other thing is that they already have security, so you won't be allowed to tail me."

She saw that he was not very happy with that. "We fly there on Friday morning. There's a pre-party on Saturday night."

"I'm not really comfortable letting you walk around by yourself all night."

"It's not like John Krasinski is going to tackle me or something."

Jason had no idea who that was.

"I do have a solution."

He was scared to ask. "And what's that?"

"Be my date."

Jason shook his head. "You want me to be your date?"

"Yes. It's perfect. I get protected and the world gets to see #blueeyes again."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know."

"Come on, you know it's the perfect solution. I don't want to call up some random actor to take me. I just don't want to have to deal with all that ego."

"You could take your dad."

Liz almost choked on her drink. "My dad? Are you serious? Everyone would be afraid. They'd give me the award because they'd be scared he'd shoot them."

Jason chuckled. "You could take Johnny."

Liz thought for a moment. He was handsome. "Hmmm. You might be on to something."

Jason cleared his throat. "It's alright. I'll take you."

She smiled. "Thank you Jason. Tomorrow, we go shopping."

He rolled his eyes and left the room. He knew he had been played.

* * *

The next day, Milo drove Liz, Jason, and Maxie to several different design houses.

Jason sat down in front of the women's dressing room. The whole shopping escapade was getting tedious.

Liz came out in a few dresses that were okay but nothing spectacular.

Maxie watched Jason watch Liz. She walked out in this beautiful blue gown. It was off the shoulder. The waist was cinched in and the bottom had these beautiful soft layers. She looked stunning. Maxie noticed Jason's reaction and nodded to Liz. "That's the one."

Liz smiled and ran back into the dressing room.

"She looked great in that didn't she?" She said to Jason.

Jason nodded.

Liz paid for the dress and they went to one more store.

* * *

Jason walked inside and realized it was a men's store.

"Your turn." Maxie said pulling him up to a sales person.

"We need a tux and also 2 outfits for a party."

The man nodded and led Jason over to a rack. Since he was so big, they would need to alter the suits.

Jason was beyond uncomfortable which cracked Maxie and Liz up. But, he took it. They got him some shoes and went back to the car.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Maxie said to Jason.

"I need a drink."

They girls laughed. They dropped Maxie off at her house and headed home.

* * *

The next day, Liz had a lot weighing on her mind.

"Milo, I need to see mom."

Milo sucked in his breath. "Okay, I'll get ready and I'll let Jason know."

* * *

Milo walked back to the back house. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

Jason held open the door. "What's up?"

"We're going to see Liz's mom right now. It's usually a hard thing for her. So, I just wanted to give you the heads up."

"Thank you Milo."

"No problem."

They walked to the car and waited for her. Liz hopped in. At first she didn't say anything but in the middle of the trip, she turned to look at him.

"My mother basically lost her mind with grief after what happened to my sister and me. She just couldn't handle it. She's been in a private institution ever since. Sometimes she recognizes me and sometimes she doesn't. It's hard for me to see her." Liz caught her breath. "It just hurts so much to not have her in my life. She couldn't be there for me when I was completely broken. I don't know if I can ever get over that. I understand she had her pain. My dad was everything. He almost gave up everything to save me from drowning in my pain. I think helping me recover saved him."

Jason reached out and held her hand.

"Do you mind sticking close to me today? I need a friend."

"Of course."


	12. Chapter 12 – Progress

**A/N – Thanks again for the reviews. I'm so glad you're enjoying it. What I like most about this story is that no one is rescuing Liz from her pain or past, she's rescuing herself. It's awesome to see her gain more confidence and fight.**

Chapter 12 – Progress

They pulled up to the institution. It looked really nice from the outside. There were gardens and seemed like it was well staffed.

Jason put his arm around her as they walked inside. They approached her room and were told she was outside. They made their way to the back and Liz saw her. They walked up to a very pretty woman who was pruning some roses.

"Mom?"

At first Kate didn't look up. She was humming.

"Mom, it's me Elizabeth."

She kept pruning and went to reach for a tool that was a little too far and Jason grabbed it and handed it to her. She looked up at him.

"Is that you cousin Richie?"

Jason felt Elizabeth suck in her breath.

He sat down on the grass. "Heah Kate."

"Hey, what's up?" She said grinning.

"Nothing much."

"I haven't seen you in years. Who is that you got with you? She's pretty."

Liz smiled through her tears.

"This is Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you Lizzy."

She grabbed Jason's arm. It's what her mother always called her.

"Nice to meet you too." Liz said softly.

"Liz is up for an Emmy award."

"Get out of here. That's great. You're mother must be so proud."

"I hope so."

"I would be if my kid were that awesome."

Liz grinned. "That means a lot to me."

Kate smiled and pulled up some more weeds.

They continued to chat until the nurse came and told Kate it was time for dinner.

"Well it's been so good seeing you Ritchie." Kate said giving him a hug.

"And it's great to meet you Lizzy." Kate said giving her a hug.

Liz savored every minute of it.

Kate turned to Jason. "You should marry that one. She's a keeper."

Jason smiled. "I'll take that into consideration."

They watched her walk away. Liz started to cry and Jason moved them over to a bench. He pulled her into him and held her until she calmed down.

"That is the best visit I've ever had with her." Liz finally said. "Thank you for playing along with her."

"I'm glad I was here."

He pushed back her hair and wiped away a tear.

She hopped up. "I need to go do something that I should have done a long time ago."

They got back into the car and she made a few calls. When they pulled up to the house, everyone was there.

* * *

They went inside and Jason went and sat in the kitchen area as they had discussed.

"Come on." She said leading everyone into the living room.

They could tell she had been crying. She told them what happened earlier.

"Is that why you are upset?" Maxie asked.

"No."

Liz took a really deep breath. "Something happened to me that I never told you guys."

Maxie took a deep breath. She always knew something went down.

"Remember when I disappeared right after high school?"

"Yes, you said you went to stay with your Aunt in California to get treatments for Isabella." Robin said.

Liz nodded. "Well, that really isn't the truth."

She watched all of their faces. "My sister and I were kidnapped. We were taken away and they shot Isabella in front of me. She didn't die of cancer."

They all gasped. "Oh my God." Kelly said.

"After they made me watch them kill her, he beat me horribly and he…" She started to cry. Robin jumped up but Liz held out her hand and shook her head. "I need to say this out loud. I have been holding back and treating this like some dirty little secret and it is eating me up inside. I can't live my life this way."

"Okay." Robin said quietly sitting back down.

"I was raped." She said softly. "That filthy pig took my virginity and left me beyond broken. He made me feel so dirty and unlovable and I can't do it anymore. I can't let him win." She yelled.

All the girls were balling. It all made sense now. They couldn't believe she had hid this for the last 4 years.

Robin stood up and walked up to her. "I love you. You are beautiful, funny, smart, and an incredible friend. When I look at you, I don't see broken. I see a wonderful, talented, inspiring woman."

Liz dove into her. It was an hour before all the tears stopped and they all broke apart.

"Thank you for coming to us." Maxie said. "I hope you know that we will be there to help you heal; whatever that means."

"I do." Liz said smiling. "Just being here right now is beyond awesome. But, it's late and you have to work tomorrow."

They all protested.

"No, it's okay. I need to process."

She hugged them all as they left. Emily stayed behind.

She pulled Liz towards her and hugged her. "Call me if you need me."

Liz watched her walk out. Jason had gone back to his place. She saw his light on and felt her phone vibrate. She looked down at it.

_"You alright?"_

She smiled and typed. _"Yes. I'm good."_

_"Just checking. Call me if you need me. Goodnight"_

_ "I will. Goodnight"_

* * *

Liz woke up feeling so much better. The day before was emotional and huge for her. But, she knew she was finally dealing with it in the right way. She got dressed and went back downstairs.

The next morning, Jason walked into the house. Liz was in the kitchen drinking some juice.

"What's on the agenda today?"

"First, we need to go to my dad's house."

"Okay."

She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You'll see."

They got in the car and Milo drove them over to Sonny's.

* * *

"Hey dad." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey honey."

"Dad, I need you to do something for me."

Sonny went over to his desk and sat down. Those were usually words that he didn't want to hear.

"I'm scared to ask."

"I have an interview with David Letterman this evening."

"Wow, that's great honey."

"I thought it would be funny if you go with me."

He stared at her for a minute. She never wanted him to do anything related to her career.

"I thought you didn't want me involved with that part of your life."

"I know. But, I need to do something funny."

"And I'm it?"

"Yes. It would be gold. All you have to do is not laugh at David."

Sonny made a face. "That's easy. I don't think he's that funny anyway."

Jason chuckled.

"You just have to be you. Sit up there and mess with his head."

Sonny grinned. "I get to be on t.v.?"

"Say you'll do it?"

Much to everyone's surprise, Sonny agreed.

Liz squealed. "Be at my house at 3:00 sharp."

Liz hugged him and then grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him through the door.


	13. Chapter 13 – Sonny Day

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I agree that Jason is a catalyst for Liz's healing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13 – Sonny Day

The limo ride to the city was pretty quiet. Liz thought about the last few days. The last few years were difficult at best. But, she felt so much stronger. She glanced up at Jason, who was riding up front with Milo, and sighed. He had been an amazing friend. Something had always felt like it was missing in her life, and she thought just maybe it was him. She smiled to herself at that thought. Liz looked over at her dad. He had been through hell and she loved him so much for every sacrifice he had made for her. She made a mental note to talk to him about moving on. Her dad deserved some happiness. Kate was the love of his life. But, she wasn't going to come back to them.

* * *

When they got into the building, they were all escorted to the green room. Sonny was getting a little nervous. He had never been in this atmosphere before. But, he knew Liz would never forgive him if he backed out. Another man entered the room.

Liz smiled. "Hi, George."

"Hi Liz. How's it going?"

"Great. I hear you've been busy."

"Very. I just got back from Italy filming."

"Awesome. This is my dad Sonny. Dad, this is George Clooney."

Sonny was impressed. "Hello, nice to meet you."

They shook hands.

Someone ducked their head into the room. "Liz, you're on."

"It was good seeing you." She said walking out the door with Jason.

"So, Sonny what do you do?" George asked.

Sonny smiled. "Coffee importer."

"World's gotta have coffee." George said smiling.

* * *

Liz waited for them to announce her name. Jason hung out on the side of the stage. She winked at him before she walked out.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Elizabeth Corinthos."

Liz walked out onto the stage. The crowd clapped as she walked over to David and they kissed and hugged. She sat down and smiled at the audience.

"So, what have you been up to?" David asked.

"Don't you watch TMZ?" Liz quipped.

"Not really."

Everyone laughed.

"I'm about to get on a plane tomorrow and fly to L.A. for the Emmy awards."

"You are nominated in the best actress - comedy category right?"

"Yes."

"That's exciting. Do you think you're going to win?"

"I hope so. It would be nice. But, I have a lot of great competition."

"If you don't win, should we worry?"

The audience laughed.

"Maybe"

"So does your dad kill people, or does he just maim them?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Everyone clapped and laughed.

"You can ask him yourself you know."

David's eyebrows went up. "He's here?"

"Yes. He's right in the green room."

David turned to look over to the side. "Did someone frisk Liz's dad before they came in?"

Someone called out. "Yes sir."

Dave turned back to her. "That would be great. Let's get him out here. We'll take a quick break and for the first time ever, Sonny Corinthos will be on our stage."

The music started and they went to break. Dave leaned over to her. "How in the world did you get your dad to come on my show?"

Liz laughed. "He's a big fan."

Dave smiled. "If he makes any sudden moves, I'm throwing you in front of me."

Liz giggled.

They were back.

"We're here with Elizabeth Corinthos from Katie's World. But forget her."

Liz pretended to be mad.

"We have The Sonny Corinthos waiting off stage. Sonny, come on out here."

Sonny walked over to the couch as the crowd cheered. He shook David's hand and they all sat down.

David looked over at the audience. "Be honest, were you clapping because you were scared for your life or did you genuinely mean it?"

The audience laughed but Sonny just stared at David.

"Come on. That was funny wasn't it?"

Sonny kept staring. "Not…..funny."

The audience roared.

Dave leaned forward. "So, a mobster and a priest were in a bar…"

Sonny glared at him which made Dave giggle.

"Can you smile for me just once?"

Sonny gave him a cold stare. "Do I look like a happy person Dave?"

Liz giggled.

Dave turned to the audience making a scared face.

"So Sonny, do you make a lot of trips out to the Pine Barrens?"

"Why? You want to ride with me one day?"

"No, no…" Dave said laughing. "I'll sit that one out. But, feel free to take my lawyer."

The audience laughed because Sonny didn't break character at all. They were eating it up.

"Did I see #blueeyes standing off stage?" Dave asked looking around.

Liz was shocked. She hadn't planned for that. Jason was going to kill her. She thought to herself.

Jason froze and stared at David.

"What's his name?" He turned to Liz.

"Jason."

"Jason. Come on out here."

The girls in the crowd started screaming and Jason sauntered over to Dave and shook his hand. Sonny and Liz shifted down the couch.

"Did Sonny teach you his look or what?" Dave said noting Jason's facial expression.

"No. It's something I practice."

Dave chuckled.

"So, the girls seem to just love you Jason."

There was some screaming from the audience. Jason looked a little uncomfortable.

"Are you single?"

Jason sighed. "Yes."

That prompted more screams. Someone yelled out, "Jason I love you." Without blinking Jason looked out and said, "Uh, I love you too."

Liz laughed as she listened to the girl freak.

Dave scowled and looked at Jason. "Pick up women on your own time."

"Sorry."

"Are you and Liz dating?"

Liz grinned and Sonny yelled. "No."

Dave chuckled. "Clearly, it's time for a break, and hopefully it won't be my neck."

They took a quick break and came back.

"So, Sonny, it's time to say goodbye. Although, I'm really tempted to offer you a job. You could keep my unruly guests in line."

The audience cheered.

"Don't you want to see him smile just once?" He asked the audience.

They clapped.

"Come on Sonny, what do you say?"

Sonny didn't flinch. The crowd started chanting his name.

Liz leaned over and whispered. "Flash em dad."

Sonny smiled really big and flashed his dimples and the crowd went wild again. David shook all of their hands and the three of them walked offstage. It was a great night.

* * *

The whole ride back Sonny smiled. He called his family and friends to tell them to watch.

Liz watched him and just grinned. She loved it when he was relaxed and not stressed.

She texted Jason. "_Sorry about that."_

He typed back. _"No worries."_

_"You're not going to become an underwear model and leave me now, are you?" _She typed trying not to laugh.

Jason grinned. _"Never."_

Liz smiled and turned her phone off.

Sonny looked between both of them. He could tell they were talking to each other. He wasn't sure he really liked that but it was the first time in a long time his baby seemed happy so he left it alone.

* * *

Liz went upstairs and packed. She couldn't wait for the Emmy's. The goody bags alone were worth the trip. She got all of her things together and got into bed.


	14. Chapter 14 - Closer

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys liked the Sonny bit. It was fun writing it.**

Chapter 14 - Closer

Liz woke up the next day and there were tons of blogs and stories talking about Sonny on David Letterman. It was ratings gold. And Jason was trending again. She laughed as she slipped into the car. They took a private plane out of Newark. When it took off, she laid her head on Jason's shoulder and fell asleep.

She woke up a few hours later. "Are we there yet?" She murmured.

Jason laughed. "Sorry, we still have a long way to go."

She got up and used the bathroom and came back.

"Are you nervous?"

"About the award? No. If it happens it happens. I'm just going to go have fun."

He nodded.

"Liz, what actually happened to your mom that she ended up there?"

"After they got me back, she just couldn't handle it. In a way, she had lost both daughters. She just kept deteriorating until she just went into her own little world. It was a horrific time in our family. We tried every type of therapy but nothing worked, we had to send her away."

"Sorry."

"It was rough. I really needed her. Dad did the best he could. Who am I kidding? He was my rock. He almost lost the organization because he was so focused on me."

"I really admire you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "That means a lot to me." She paused and then asked him. "So, what about your family? What happened there?"

* * *

Jason took a deep breath. He knew that she would ask that question eventually. He didn't like talking about it. But, he wanted to be as forthcoming as she was with him. "I came home injured. I was a completely different person and my family couldn't accept that. They wanted me to be who they needed me to be. My experience changed me. When you have kids shooting machine guns at you and you have no choice but to kill or be killed, it changes you fundamentally. I don't think I'll ever forget what happened over there."

She grabbed his hand. She could tell he was haunted by it.

"I was a wreck. If it weren't for Emily being there for me and getting me help, I don't know what would have happened to me."

"Sounds like we have a lot in common."

Jason smiled down at her. "I guess we do."

"How did you get injured?"

"Me and a couple of my buddies got ambushed. They were killed. I played dead and that is what saved me. I had to pull their bodies on top of me and lay there for 2 hours."

Liz gasped and gripped his hand.

"I ended up crawling about a half mile before I collapsed and a local saved me. His family hid me until I was well enough to survive the journey to our base. They risked their lives for me and I'll never forget it."

He turned and looked at her. "Other than a therapist, I've never told anyone any of that."

"Thanks for trusting me."

He squeezed her hand.

Liz smiled at him. "Well, before I go all Barbara Walters and make you cry, let's watch a movie."

They picked one out and settled in. Before they knew it, the captain's voice finally came through the speaker and told them to prepare for landing.

Liz started to get excited.

* * *

Los Angeles was a completely different crowd than New York. And there were a lot more cameras. Jason was seeing spots before they got into the hotel. There were lots of celebrities staying at their hotel, so it was paparazzi central.

They checked in and went up to their adjoining suites. Jason got ready as he listened to her singing to the radio in her room. He found himself smiling a lot more since he had met her.

She knocked on his door.

Jason opened it. "Can I help you?"

He looked at her and almost held his breath. She had a black dress on that was off the shoulder with short sleeves. The skirt went all the way down to the floor but there was slit all the way up to her mid thigh. She had on high heels and her hair and makeup just completed the package.

"Wow."

Liz beamed. "You ready?"

They were going out to dinner with a few of the other nominees in her category.

A car took them to a restaurant where a private room was reserved.

"Amy!" Liz said giving her a hug.

"It's so good to see you."

Tina walked over to her. "Hey beautiful." They hugged.

And Julia got up and hugged her. "It's great seeing you."

They all sat down. Out of all of them, Liz never was a standup comedian or did any kind of theatre. But her show was the stand out hit of the season. Liz had great comedic timing and her show was on its way to being a classic.

"Everyone, this is Jason."

The women introduced their dates and spouses as they all sat down and ordered.

There was a bar adjacent to their room and the men got up and retreated to give the ladies time to talk.

"So, are you pounding #blueeyes?" Amy deadpanned.

Liz giggled. "No."

"Is there something wrong with him?" Tina asked.

"No. We just haven't gotten there yet."

"Is he gay?" Amy asked.

Liz almost choked on her drink.

Julia made a face. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

"We're taking it slow."

All of the women looked at each other.

"What? Do you have like Jedi self-control?" Tina asked.

They continued to relentlessly tease her about Jason. Liz's face hurt from laughing.

"Don't look now, but Jason has company." Amy said.

Liz looked through the door. There were a couple of girls falling all over Jason as the other men laughed.

"He's a big boy."

Amy made a face and raised one of her eyebrows making Liz start to laugh again.

Liz turned around and Jason caught her eye, mouthing the word 'help'. This is becoming a habit. She thought to herself.

She turned and faced the ladies. "I'll be right back."

They watched her walk out the door.

* * *

Jason watched her walk towards him. He looked down at her leg peeking out from her slit and sighed. She looked so hot.

"Excuse me ladies." She said pointedly.

They both looked at her. Jason and Liz didn't break their gaze.

"I'd appreciate it if you took your hands off of my man."

Jason smiled as she said it.

The two women retreated awkwardly.

Liz started laughing and looked at the other men. "I can't believe you left him hanging like that."

"I was living vicariously through him." Brad said.

She grinned. "The food should be here soon. You guys should come back in."

She turned and walked back to the table.

"So tell me again why you two aren't an item yet?" Jeff asked.

Jason smiled and downed his drink. "It's a slow burn."

Brad patted him on the back and they went back inside.

They all ate and laughed and had a great time. Liz and Jason left first because she was meeting some other friends at a club. They partied for another hour and then went back to the hotel.

Jason was in awe of the life she led.

They said good night and retreated to their rooms.


	15. Chapter 15 - Dance with Me

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews, my little smutalicious readers. Trust me. It will be worth the wait. I didn't want to rush it because they are just admitting their feelings and she's been through a lot.**

Chapter 15 – Dance with Me

The next morning, Liz woke him up for breakfast. They got showered and dressed and he went back over to her room.

"We're going out." She announced pulling him out of the room.

They went to the beach. Jason rolled up his pants and they played in the water. After quite a long time, she finally looked at her watch.

They strolled down the boardwalk and stopped to eat. They were having a fabulous time.

They walked around all afternoon and were barely noticed.

Liz checked her phone and said, "Shit,"

"What's wrong?"

"It's 4:00. We need to get a quick bite to eat and then I need to go get my hair and makeup done."

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand. They went into a restaurant and ate and then ran to the car and Jason got them back to the hotel in the nick of time.

"Okay, be ready to leave at 6:15 sharp."

He watched her run through the lobby and went up to his room.

* * *

"Jason." She yelled.

"Coming."

He opened the door between their suites and walked inside.

"Zip me up please."

She was wearing this gorgeous silver gown with high heels. Her hair was wavy and pinned up with cascading curls. She looked absolutely incredible.

He pulled up the zipper and she turned and smiled. "You ready to have fun?"

Jason smiled back.

"Jason, you are drinking with me tonight, right?"

"Yes. I will."

She grinned and grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

They made their way downstairs to the car and slipped inside.

As they got out of the car at the EW red carpet party, the cameras were wildly flashing at the gorgeous couple. They stared walking down the red carpet and there were already tons of stars there. For the first time, Jason actually felt kind of intimidated. He grabbed her hand and they moved forward. Liz waved at the fans. And even Jason got into the act when a few fans screamed his name.

"Liz, what are you wearing?" Joan Rivers said pulling her over to her.

"Roberto Cavalli."

"Well you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Aww…thank you." Liz said smiling.

"And what is this Adonis standing next to you wearing?"

Jason smiled.

"Armani."

"Nice. Well you two make a gorgeous couple."

"Thank you." Liz said.

As they walked away, she heard Joan say, "My God, am I drooling? Someone hand me a napkin…and a depends."

Liz giggled and they went inside.

She saw Jaime and went over to her.

"Hey girl."

They hugged.

"And hello handsome." She said giving Jason a hug.

He smiled and said, "You look beautiful."

Jamie grinned. "This old thing."

They all laughed and talked as Jaime dragged them over to her table. A song came on they both loved and they grabbed each other's hands and raced onto the dance floor.

Jason kept an eye on her. He noticed several other men were eyeing her as well. A slow song came on and Jaime came back empty handed.

"Kevin Costner is taking her for a whirl."

She saw the look on Jason's face.

"Please honey, he ain't got nothing on you."

Jason smiled.

"So, what is up with you two anyway?"

"We're just friends."

"Why?"

Jason laughed. But before he could answer, Liz came walking up. She held out her hand. "Come on."

He got up and followed her. He pulled her into his arms and they swayed to the song.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes, and you?"

"Loads. I just wish the girls were here."

He smiled. "That would be really funny."

She smiled. She loved getting silly and hanging out with the girls.

"So, how's Kevin doing?"

"You can go ask him yourself. He's right over there." She said looking in the other direction.

He smirked. "You look really beautiful tonight." He said staring into her eyes.

She could barely look him in the eyes because he looked so hot. If she lingered too long, she felt like they would just suck her in.

At that moment, Ian Somerhalder cut in.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?"

Jason looked at Liz and backed away as Ian took his place.

Liz watched Jason walk away before staring back up at Ian.

"Do you know how long I've been trying to get your phone number?"

She smiled. "No. How long?"

"Too long." He said smiling.

Liz studied him. He was a gorgeous man. Those eyes were to die for. But she found herself missing a different set up baby blues.

"How long are you going to be in Los Angeles?"

"Unfortunately, not very long. I'm leaving on Monday."

"That is very unfortunate."

She smiled.

The song ended and Ian pulled her back towards his table.

* * *

Jason lost sight of her for a moment. But, then the crowd parted for a second and he saw where she went.

Jaime watched him with a little smirk on her face. That boy is hooked on my Liz. She said to herself.

* * *

Ian pulled out a chair. "So, can I have your number?"

"Sure." Liz grabbed his phone and entered her number.

"Thanks!"

"Damn. My date's back. Trust me, there is nothing going on there." He said as he smiled at the approaching blonde.

Liz giggled and got up. He introduced them as the blonde stared daggers and Liz went back to her table.

"Miss me?"

Jason smiled and handed her a drink. "Of course."

Jennifer Love Hewitt walked up to the table. "Hi, I'm Jennifer." She said to Jason. "Would you like to dance?

Jason looked over at Liz. "Go for it." She said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Jason."

He got up and they walked over to the dance floor.

* * *

Jaime shot Liz a look. "You really think that was smart?"

"It's all in fun. He'll have plenty of stories to tell the guys when he gets back."

* * *

Jason wished he could take a picture because Francis would be really pissed. Jennifer was his favorite. What he didn't know is that Liz had already snapped one with her phone.

"So, are you and Liz an item?"

Jason smiled. "We're friends." For now, Jason added in his head.

"That's good to know."

"I enjoy your show."

Jennifer smiled. "Thank you."

They talked some more and when the dance was over, Jennifer pressed a piece of paper into his hand.

"Call me if you're in town."

Jason smiled. "Will do."

* * *

He went back to the table with a smile on his face.

"Okay spill it." Jaime said smiling.

"Francis is going to be so pissed. She gave me her number." Jason said excitedly.

Liz giggled.

"Nice score." Jaime said.


	16. Chapter 16 – On the Same Page

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews Guest – I think I've made it clear they like each other. But, they haven't defined anything at this point. Just because Liz had no problem with him dancing with someone else doesn't mean she's not in to him.**

Chapter 16 – On the Same Page

Liz got up so she could mingle as Jason watched her work the room. Jaime went and grabbed her for a dance again and he watched them acting crazy and couldn't help but smile.

He turned and saw Jennifer walk up to him again. She slipped into the chair beside him.

"You bored?"

"No, just people watching."

Jason's hand was on the table so she put her hand over his while she was talking to him.

Liz saw the move and was not to happy.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" She asked him.

He smiled politely. "I like to ride my motorcycle."

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

Jason looked up and saw Liz's glare. He really didn't want to piss her off.

"It is. Listen, will you excuse me? I need to use the restroom."

"Sure."

Jason got up and left and Jennifer waited patiently.

* * *

Liz dragged Jaime back to the table and sat down.

"Hey Jennifer." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"Hi Liz. Where in the world did you find Jason?"

"Oh, I just got lucky I guess."

Jennifer smiled.

"I'll be right back." Liz said and got back up. She turned to Jaime and winked.

* * *

She went back to the restrooms and saw Jason. "You want to get going?"

Jason smiled. "But, Jennifer is waiting for….."

Liz smacked him on the arm. "Ha, Ha. Don't worry about her. Jaime is giving her some excuse right now that I got sick."

Jason smiled and grabbed her hand.

He called the limo service and they went out front.

It was a little chilly so he took off his suit jacket and put it around her. They hopped inside and went back to the hotel.

Liz was feeling really good. The buzz was great and the party was fun.

They went up to their doors.

"Good night Liz." Jason said looking at her.

"Good night Jason."

They went inside their rooms.

Jason started undressing when he heard something fall over and some muffled cursing in Liz's room. She knocked on the adjoining door.

* * *

He opened it.

Liz almost gasped when she saw him standing there with no shirt on.

"A little help." She said smiling.

He smiled and she turned around and he slid the zipper down.

She spun back around too fast and she lost her balance.

He pulled her into him as his hand accidentally slipped inside her dress. "Why haven't you taken those stupid heels off?"

She giggled. "Forgot."

He grinned at her. She let out a noise when he scooped her up and walked her into her room. They stared at each other the whole way.

He ached to kiss her. But, he didn't want to initiate it. His eyes burned with desire as she flirted with him with hers. He was about to put her down when Liz moved her face closer to his. She tentatively kissed his lips a few times. But then he felt her tongue flick against his lower lip and he desperately tried to silence his moan. He parted his lips to say something and she slid her tongue inside his mouth. He savored the taste of her mouth and felt himself shiver as her tongue lightly flitted around his mouth. He gave into a moan as he sucked her bottom lip and feverishly ravaged her mouth.

They broke apart and Jason sat her down on the bed. She touched her mouth and stared into his eyes. She watched as he reached out his hand towards her face. He ran his hand gently over her cheek. "Goodnight Elizabeth."

She wanted to tell him to stay, but she just couldn't get the words out. "Goodnight."

She watched him walk into his room. Her lips still tingled from their kiss. And Liz finally admitted to herself, that she had it bad for Jason.

* * *

Jason went into the bathroom. He knew he shouldn't blur the lines with Liz, but he already knew it was too late. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her all night. But, he knew he had to take it slow.

He finished undressing and got into bed. He glanced at the door. He had left it unlocked just in case she needed him.

* * *

He got up the next morning and showered. They had slept in pretty late. It was almost lunch time. He checked his phone and saw that it had been burning up with text messages. Liz had sent the picture of Jennifer and Jason to Francis and Johnny. Francis was not happy. Jason smiled and typed, _"I got her digits."_

Liz was sitting on her bed when she saw the reply and then started laughing at Francis's. She got up off the bed and ran into Jason's room. "I can't bel…" She stopped in her tracks. Jason was standing in the middle of the room in a towel looking at his phone. He looked up at her and smirked. "Good morning."

Liz turned around and tried to catch her breath. "I'm so sorry. I should have knocked. I don't know what I was thinking."

Jason laughed. "It's not like I'm naked."

She bit her lip. "Leaving now." She said going back to her room.

* * *

A few minutes later he knocked on her door. "May I come in?"

"Sure."

He opened the door and walked inside. He had on jeans and tee shirt. "You hungry?"

"Starving."

They ordered room service and watched a repeat of the Fashion Police from the Emmy party. They both were in the running for best dressed, when Liz turned off the t.v.

"Wait? I want to see if I won." Jason said diving for the remote.

Liz crawled away from him but he grabbed her leg and pulled her back. She held the remote above her head as Jason struggled to take it from her. She ended up on her back as Jason hovered above her.

He stared at her for a minute and moved his mouth close to hers. She could feel his breath on her face and his hand was sliding up her arm. He kissed her chin and then moved up closer to her mouth. His slid his face across hers and stopped when his mouth was close to her ear. "You're so beautiful." He whispered before nibbling on her ear and neck. He pulled back and looked at her for a moment and then brushed his lips against hers; lightly flicking his tongue over them. Liz dropped the remote and wrapped her arms around him. Jason ravaged her mouth and then softly kissed her neck again. He heard her moan and whisper, "Jason", as he went to the other side and used his tongue and lips to drive her crazy. He pulled away and then re-captured her succulent lips again. He sucked on them and then sucked on her tongue as Liz started to give in to all the sensations in her body.

He pulled back for a second and stared into her eyes. They were both panting.

"You just don't know what you do to me." He said softly.

"Tell me." She said breathlessly.

My God why is she so hot? He said to himself. She was killing him.

He pulled back and sat up.

Liz followed suit. "Why are you stopping?"

"Because I want our first time together to be really special for you. I want to date you first and spoil you. You are so worth waiting for Elizabeth."

"You want to date me?"

"How could anyone not want to?"

He kissed her again. This time, it was soft and gentle. He pulled back and looked at her again.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to be with me."

Jason sighed. "I was trying to be professional."

She suddenly looked really serious. "I always thought no one would want me because of what happened. And then now I'm lying here wondering if you are just feeling sorry for me."

He pulled her into him. "Elizabeth, that first time I saw you, you took my breath away. I'll admit, I was confused a few times because I didn't understand what you had been through. But, knowing what happened just further proved to me what I knew all along."

She looked up at him. "What's that?"

"That you are strong, smart, beautiful, and a survivor."

He could tell she was crying. He held her for a moment.

"You made me want to fight to be with you. " She said softly.

"Thank you." He said kissing her once again.

The pulled apart again.

"Jason."

"Hmmm?" He said tracing his finger over her bare arm.

"I think it's great you want to wait, but I've waited 4 years to find someone like you. I don't want to wait for much longer." She said blushing.

Jason smiled. He didn't really want to wait either.


	17. Chapter 17 – And the Winner is

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying the story.**

Chapter 17 – And the Winner is

Jason rolled on his back. Liz threw her leg over his and snuggled into him.

"We do have one problem, possibly more."

Liz looked up at him. "What?"

"Your father."

Liz giggled. "Trust me, he will happy that I'm happy. That's all he ever wanted. And I can tell he likes you."

Jason just looked at her. "That's a lot of faith you have going on right now."

Liz laughed. "It's Johnny and Francis who you need to worry about."

Jason grinned. "I have dirt on them."

"You better start talking."

"You're going to have to kiss it out of me."

Liz smiled and scooted her body up. "Consider it done." She kissed him with abandon until Jason finally broke the kiss and stood up.

"You're killing me right now."

She jumped up and kissed him and ran into the bathroom. "Be ready by 3." She called out. Jason smiled and went to his room.

* * *

Jason made sure that he was ready by 2:30 just in case. He sat and waited as he heard her come into her room. She had been downstairs getting her hair done. He could hear her talking to someone and knew that there was someone else helping her get dressed.

He heard a knock on the door and Jason opened it. She took his breath away. The blue dress looked even better on her than the first time he saw it.

"You look gorgeous." He said smiling.

"Thank you."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the elevator. Another couple got on and the woman realized who Liz was and asked for an autograph. Liz signed it.

"Good luck tonight." The woman said smiling.

"Thank you. Keep your fingers crossed for me."

The couple smiled and walked out. As they were walking through the lobby, everyone stopped and looked at them. They made a stunning couple. Jason felt a little weird about it, but Liz was used to all the attention. They got into the limo and they were on their way.

* * *

The limo pulled up to the red carpet and Jason got out. He helped Liz and they made their way through several small interviews. Jason always held Liz's hand when they walked and he stepped back when she did the interviews (although he was pulled in several times). The cameras loved both Jason and Liz.

Joan and Melissa saw them and waved them over.

"Oh my God, this dress is to die for." Melissa said gushing.

"Who is the stylist?" Joan said smiling.

"I have to admit that I'm in love with Roberto Cavalli and I refuse to cheat on him."

Melissa smiled. "Well, his dresses are certainly in love with you."

Melissa suddenly paused and got this look on her face. Liz turned to see what was going on, and Joan was hugging Jason and squeezing his bicep. Liz and Melissa busted out laughing. Jason was even chuckling.

"Mother, stop molesting that poor man and get back over here."

Joan shot her a look. "Fine" She turned and looked at Jason. "If you ever get tired of Ms. Too beautiful for words over there, give me a holla."

Jason gave her a big smile as Liz walked over to him and took his hand.

They finally made it inside. Liz was bursting with excitement. It seemed like it took forever to get to her category. She held Jason's hand tight as they announced all the nominees. She couldn't believe it when her name was called. Jason stood up and took her hand and she jumped into his arms and he spun her around as she kissed him. He put her down and several other people gave her hugs as she went up to the stage.

She walked up to the microphone. "Thank you so much." She said taking the award from the presenter. She thanked her producers and other cast members first. "I would also like to thank my family and friends for always being a rock for me. I love all of you. Dad, there are no words. I love you so much. And lastly," She said looking at Jason. "I would like to thank Jason, for inspiring me to give love a chance."

No one was more shocked than Jason, well accept maybe Sonny."

* * *

When Sonny had watched them look at each other on the red carpet, he knew something had changed. He didn't say anything out loud, but it kind of made him a little sad. Liz was his world. It had been the 2 of them for so long, that the idea of her depending on someone else kind of depressed him. He wanted her to be happy but he had spent so long worrying about her that he had put his own life on hold. Not that he minded. After what had happened, he would have done anything for her.

When she made the speech and said thank you to him and her mom, he got a little choked up. They were watching it at the restaurant with Fredrico and Angela. The guys were patting him on the back. Everyone was there, even all the girls.

But when she kissed Jason and then thanked him, everyone got really quiet. They were all in shock.

"Holy shit." Kelly said under her breath.

Emily was beaming. She was beyond happy. All of the girls were.

Sonny got up and excused himself and went into the kitchen. Angela followed him.

"It's hard seeing them grow up, isn't it?"

He smiled. "Yes. She's my world."

Angela gave him a hug. "I think Jason is just what she needs right now. Don't stand in their way. I've never seen her so happy. She deserves it."

Sonny nodded and smiled. He knew she was right. He still wasn't sure he was sold on it, but Liz wasn't his little girl anymore.

Angela saw him tear up and walked away to give him a moment. Sonny got himself together and went back out into the dining room. He picked up his glass. "To Liz, the most beautiful and talented woman in the world. I couldn't be more proud." Everyone clinked glasses and cheered.

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur of interviews and camera flashes. They show had also won best new comedy. They finally went back to the room to change. She couldn't stop staring at the award. She was still in shock and her face hurt from smiling so much. She had a ridiculous amount of messages and texts. She changed into her party outfit and called her dad.

"Liz?"

Francis quieted everyone so Sonny could hear her.

"Hold on."

He got everyone to yell Congratulations.

Liz grinned. "Tell them I said that I love them."

"Will do." He put the phone aside. "She said she loves you."

"Can you believe I won?"

"Of course I can. I never had a doubt that you were the best."

Liz smiled.

"Is Jason there?"

Oh God, here it comes, she thought to herself.

"He's next door. Hold on."

She knocked on the door and Jason came in. "My dad."

He made a scary face and took the phone. "Hi Sonny."

"Well you're sure full of surprises."

Jason smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

"Be good to my little girl. She means everything to me."

"I understand. She means everything to me too."

Sonny smiled at his comment. "Alright. Have fun tonight, but not too much fun."

Jason chuckled. "Trust me."

"About as far as I can throw you….."

Jason smiled and handed the phone back to Liz.

"Are you playing nice?"

"Yes. But next time you announce to the world you have a new boyfriend, you need to give your poor dad some warning."

She looked up at Jason. "Well hopefully, there won't be a next time."

Sonny smiled. "I love you baby."

"I love you daddy."

* * *

Jason and Liz went to the after party. Liz hung out with Jaime again and they all laughed and had so much fun.

"You both finally came to your senses." Jaime said.

Liz grinned. "I was always on board. I don't know what took him so long.

Jason shook his head and chuckled. "Do not make me call Jennifer."

Liz pretended to be angry and they all laughed.

* * *

They made it back to the hotel at 2 in the morning.

Liz and Jason got undressed and said goodnight. Jason was lying in bed thinking about everything that happened when Liz opened the door.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

She didn't say anything she just walked around the bed and climbed inside. She scooted over next to him and Jason took her in his arms.

"So, you're okay with me outing you in front of millions of people?"

Jason smiled. "I'll admit. I was pretty surprised. But, it made me very happy. You make me happy."

She smiled and snuggled into him and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18 – Worth the Wait

**A/N – Ok, another chapter for today. Guest – Patience… I never said she was being followed. She just got sent some threats and messages. **

Chapter 18 – Worth the Wait

On Monday morning, she had a few interviews and then they started their ride to the airport. She checked her phone and she had a text from Ian.

_ "So, you were with that blonde guy. I'm hurt."_

_ "It wasn't official at that point. It kind of happened later."_

_ "I understand, but I'm still disappointed. If it doesn't work out, call me."_

Liz smiled. She had no intention of it not working out.

_"You got it."_

She chuckled as she looked up to meet Jason's stare.

"Ian has officially thrown in the towel."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad he realizes that he doesn't have a chance."

Liz grinned. "I can't wait to get home." She said snuggling into him.

"Me too."

* * *

The next day, Sonny called Jason over to the house.

"Hey Sonny, what's up?"

He handed him a note. "Can't wait to taste you again."

Jason was seething. "When did this come?"

"Saturday, it came with flowers. Milo intercepted it. He questioned the courier but she said it was all done over the phone."

"This whole thing doesn't make a lot of sense. He hasn't once tried to see her in person. It's like he sends her something and then waits a few weeks until she's calmed down and then he toys with her again. I'll try to see if we can have Stan tap into the phone at the florist and trace the phone calls. Maybe, it will give us a lead."

Sonny nodded. "I just want to find this freak so we can end this."

"Me too."

* * *

Stan did everything he could to trace the call but the number was blocked.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Jason courted Elizabeth. Her show was on hiatus so they got to spend a lot of time together. He wined and dined her and they had some especially steamy make out sessions.

She had gone out shopping with Maxie. Jason had gotten Johnny cover for him because he had something to do.

"Liz?" Maxie asked. "Have you slept with Jason yet?"

She blushed. "No, not yet."

Maxie cleared her throat. "Are you on birth control?"

Liz giggled. "Yes. I've been using them for a while now. I had some issues and my doctor put me on them."

Maxie sighed. "Good. You should use condoms too okay?"

"Yes mom. What kind do I buy?"

Maxie smiled. "There are several different kinds. Buy one of each."

Milo and Johnny grimaced. The girls were talking quietly but they still heard their conversation. He wished there was a partition he could put up. It was something that couldn't be taken back.

"Milo, stop at the nearest drugstore." Maxie called out.

Milo nodded and headed there.

Johnny followed them inside of the store. He tried to give them space but they were taking forever. He finally walked up to them, much to their surprise, and grabbed three different boxes and shoved them into Maxie's hands and then walked away.

The girls laughed and went up to the counter. Maxie bought them so no one could out Liz.

* * *

When Liz got home it was late, so she went and took a shower and got a text on her phone.

_"Come over to my place."_

She smiled. _"I'm in my jammies."_

Jason smiled. _"That's fine."_

She put on a robe over her negligee and threw on some flip flops. She opened the sliding glass door and there were rose petals leading all the way to the back house. She ran back towards her bag and grabbed some condoms and put them in her robe and then stood there staring at the door.

She fought her urge to phone a friend and said, "You can do this."

She headed to the back house. His door was ajar so she cracked it open. There were lit candles everywhere. She didn't see him so she stepped inside. He came up behind her and hugged her.

"Jason, this is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He said softly.

She turned and looked at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he had this look of pure desire in his eyes. It actually made Liz shudder. She tried to shake off her nerves, when he grabbed her and pulled her into him.

"We won't do anything you don't want to do."

She nodded.

He undid her robe and it fell to the floor. She reached up and ran her hands over his chest and then Jason captured her mouth with his. He kissed her so deeply that she moaned into his mouth. He picked her up and gently laid her onto the bed. She kicked off her flip flops and he crawled beside her.

Jason stared into her eyes as his hand lightly touched her arms and then he swooped down and kissed her hard. He showered her neck with little wet kisses and then made his way down to her breasts. He looked up at her to make sure she was okay as Liz bit her lip and threw her head back. He lightly bit and teased her nipples until she was beyond aroused. He pushed up her negligee and used his tongue and lips all over her stomach. He slowly moved her panties down and threw them on the floor. He felt her tense up a little so he ran his hands lightly over her legs and kissed his way to her sweet center. Liz's body ached with desire she didn't understand. When he parted her legs a little he felt her tense up again. He paused and reached up to touch her breasts. "Trust me baby." He whispered.

"Okay." She said breathlessly.

She opened her legs for him and he used to tongue to tease her throbbing clit. Liz jerked from the unfamiliar feeling but then started to moan as Jason relentlessly circled and flicked it. She started making all sorts of noises as Jason took one finger, than two and moved them inside of her.

"Jason." She called out with desire and fear. Her body had started shaking and she didn't know what was happening.

"Just let go baby." He said using his tongue to at her most sensitive point until Liz yelled out his name as waves of pleasure rolled through her body.

She had tears running down her face as Jason removed the rest of his clothes and then kissed his way up her body.

"Are you okay?" He said pulling her into him.

She started laughing. "Yes."

He smiled. He kissed her again and this time, she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him towards her. She gasped as she felt his erection rub against her opening.

"This might be easier for you if you're on top." Jason said softly.

She looked at him. He was rather large. But, she was really nervous that she wouldn't please him.

He saw the look in her eyes. "I'll help you."

She nodded as Jason rolled onto his back.

She got up and grabbed a condom out of her robe. Jason smiled and took it from her. She watched him put it on and then straddled him as he grabbed his erection and directed it to her opening. She was really wet. He rubbed back and forth as Liz gasped and caught her breath. He grabbed her hips as he watched her face. Liz pressed down a little and then Jason raised her back up. At first it hurt a little bit. Jason made sure she only took in a little at a time.

"You okay?" He said softly.

She nodded.

"It will get better. I promise."

They started to move again and Jason used one of his fingers to manipulate her clit as she gradual opened more and more for him. Once she had finally taken him in fully, Jason started to move to meet her bouncing and Liz moaned and moved above him faster.

Jason caught his breath as he slid in and out of her. "So good." He moaned as Liz's whole body trembled.

She gasped as he flipped them over and start thrusting into her.

"Jason." She yelled out as the passion almost overwhelmed her.

He knew he couldn't hold out any longer as he felt her shake and scream as the orgasm pulsed through her body. He yelled her name as he succumbed to his own and slowly pulled out of her.

He pulled her into his arms and they laid their wrapped around each other.

"Was that okay?" Liz asked him softly.

He looked down at her. "That was incredible."

She smiled. "Yeah, it was."

They held each other for about 10 minutes before Liz started lightly moving her fingers over his chest and tracing his toned muscles.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to be in trouble." He whispered.

She giggled. "I think I like that kind of trouble."

He smiled.

She moved closer to his mouth. "Teach me everything." She whispered.


	19. Chapter 19 – Love all day Long

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Warning: This is a very steamy chapter. ****By the way, if you haven't checked out my new story You had me at Hello, please do.**

Chapter 19 – Love all day Long

Liz woke up the next morning. She looked over at Jason who was sleeping peacefully. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled. Everything felt so different now. She was a little sore but she couldn't stop smiling. She opened the door and Jason was standing there.

"Good morning." He said pulling her into his arms. They pulled apart and Liz giggled. "Do you always wake up like that?" She said pointing down to his erection.

"Morning stretch." He said smiling and pushing past her to use the bathroom.

She climbed back in the bed and waited. She watched him walk towards her. He was beautiful. He climbed in next to her.

"I like your hair like this." She said playing with it. Jason had let it grow out quite a bit.

"Really?"

"Really. It's kind of hot." She said smiling.

"I'll show you hot." He said wickedly.

He reached down in between her legs and began to touch her. He felt her breath quicken as his touch made her shudder. She grabbed his face and used her tongue to explore and tease him.

"Enough." He standing and pulling her to her feet. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist.

He opened his top drawer and grabbed a condom and then continued to attack her mouth. He made his way into the bathroom and turned on the water. As he waited for the water to heat up, he pulled out the chair that was slipped under the counter and sat down. Liz could feel his growing erection on her belly and she grabbed it with her hand. "Teach me." She said softly.

He kissed her as he put his hand over hers and guided it until she understood. He moaned into her mouth as she moved her hand up and down. She stood up and then kneeled in front of him; never breaking their stare. She grabbed him in her hands and moved her mouth towards his straining erection. Jason closed his eyes as she flicked her tongue over him and then took him fully into her mouth. She felt him jerk and then he softly made a noise each time he took a breath. The more she took him into her mouth the more he lost control. "Liz." He groaned. "I can't last…..." He muttered.

She removed him from her mouth and gave him a sultry smirk. "Then don't."

He groaned and stood up. He put on the condom and then grabbed her and picked her up. She was straddling him again and they moved inside the shower. He kissed her as the water flowed down over them. He dropped her down a little and then pushed up inside of her. "God, you feel so good." He said softly. He quicken the pace as Liz threw her head back as each stroke he rammed into her body sent her further into a pleasure zone. Liz could feel her body melting as the waves tore through her body. Feeling her walls clamp down and twitch around him, he felt his release leave him as he climaxed. He pulled out and she slipped down his body.

"I just can't get enough of you." He whispered into her ear causing her to shudder.

She giggled.

"What?"

"I just didn't know sex could be so amazing."

He smiled. "You are amazing."

They finished showering and then dried each other off.

"I'm starving." Jason said as they got dressed. "Come on."

They ran into the main house and got some food and brought it back to the backhouse. They fed each other and laid in each other's arms for a while.

"Maxie texted me that we won for best dressed couple."

Jason smiled. "Thank God, I didn't go with the other tux."

Liz giggled.

* * *

Later that night, they laid back on the chairs near the pool and gazed at the stars.

"How about a dip in the pool?" Jason asked.

Liz grinned. "Sounds good to me."

Jason took off his jeans and underwear and dove in. Liz laughed and took off her clothes and jumped in.

They laughed and swam towards the cave. They popped to the surface and Jason pulled her into his arms.

"You are beyond beautiful." He said kissing her.

Liz wrapped her legs around him as she sucked on Jason's lip and then tongue. He moaned as he directed them to the steps and he sat down.

"I want you so bad." Liz whispered in his ear.

"Here?" Jason asked.

"Everywhere." She said breathlessly as Jason nibbled on her neck.

He raised her up and brought her down as his erection sank into her wetness. Liz moaned as he filled up her completely. She bounced up and down his long hard shaft as Jason called out her name. "You feel so hot baby." He said rubbing his finger over her clit. Liz shuddered at his touch and started moving faster and faster. Their moans sounded like a chorus as they bounced off the walls of the cave. "Oh God Jason, I'm going to cum. "She yelled as her body shook she whimpered as the orgasm pulsed through her body. He watched her face and felt her body react and he couldn't hold on as he pumped into her a few more times and then succumbed to the pleasure. He stayed buried inside of her as she leaned forward and kissed him. She loved kissing him. She slowly played with his lips and flicked his tongue until Jason was kissing her so hard she could barely breathe. She felt him grow hard inside of her and then Jason stood up and carried over to a table and laid her on top. He plunged in and out of her furiously until Liz screamed out as another orgasm pulsated through her body. Jason wasn't even close to climaxing. By the time he was ready, Liz was already gearing up for another orgasm. "Jason…..cum with me." She said and then panted as her body thrashed and quivered beneath him. Jason felt the wave's build up and then explode as he grabbed the table to steady himself. He pulled out of her and sat her up and hugged her body into his.

"If we keep going like this, you're not going to be able to walk tomorrow."

Liz smiled. "Then I guess you are going to have to carry me."

Jason grinned. "Done."


	20. Chapter 20 – Good & Bad News

**A/N – Glad everyone enjoyed the hotness. Reviews are always appreciated! Guest – Yes I'm aware of that and anticipated your comment. J**

Chapter 20 – Good & Bad News

The next morning Liz's agent called. She had set up an audition for Liz in New York that evening for a film role. She explained what the script was about and Liz was excited about it. She got dressed and let Jason and Milo know so they could prepare.

* * *

They left a little early to account for traffic. Liz was getting nervous.

Jason smiled down at her. "Why are you freaking out?"

"Because I've only done comedy and this is dramatic."

"But, you're really good at what you do."

Liz smiled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"No problem. Just take a few deep breaths and do what you do best."

They parked at the building and Liz and Jason got out and went inside.

* * *

"Ms. Webber, they'll see you in a moment."

"Thank you."

She held Jason's hand for a minute and then she was led to a big conference room.

There were several people sitting at the table, and to her surprise, one of them was Ian.

"Hey Liz." He said smiling and giving her a hug.

"Well hello, I didn't realize you were involved in this project."

The other people introduced themselves and handed her a script.

The director spoke up. "Liz, Ian suggested that you would be perfect for the role. I'm going to be honest, I know you haven't done anything like this before and I was a little worried that you might not be able to handle it. But, I thought maybe we could do a chem test today and have you run a few lines."

Liz smiled. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity. Hopefully, I won't disappoint you."

"Take a minute to go over the script."

Liz read through the page and a half. She would be playing Ian's wife. Unfortunately, she's killed a quarter of the way through, but it looked like a great debut role.

"Okay, I'm ready."

The director raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Liz chuckled. "I have a photographic memory."

Everyone looked really surprised and smiled back at her.

The scene they were asking her to do was playful and ended with a kiss.

The director watched carefully as Ian and Liz acted out the scene. It finally came down to the kiss. Liz ran her hand down Ian's face. She stared at his lips and then his eyes and back down again. "It's always been you. You know that right?" She whispered huskily as Ian put his head down. "Look at me." She said nudging his head upwards. Ian looked up at her and Liz lightly rubbed her lips against his and then kissed him fully on the mouth. She pulled back and stared up at him and then sat back and smiled. "How was that?" She said turning and looking around. Ian was fighting the urge to laugh as everyone else at the table had their mouths wide open and were shocked at how great Liz had done.

Liz was scared they hated it and felt Ian grab her hand. "That was spectacular." Ian said grinning.

The director cleared his throat. "Yes. I agree. We're not done reading everyone yet, but we'll get back to you by the end of the week."

Liz smiled and reached out her hand. "Thank you very much for your time."

She walked back out into the hallway followed by Ian. He shut the door behind him and picked her up and spun her around as she squealed and put her down. "That was so freaking awesome. Trust me. You slayed them." At the sound of her squeal, Jason had gotten up and peeked down the hallway and saw them embracing. He quietly went back and sat down.

Liz broke apart from him and whispered, "Keep me posted." She almost skipped down the hallway to the reception area. Jason saw her coming and she flung herself into his arms.

"I take it that it went well." Jason said grinning.

"Oh my God, it went so freaking well."

They walked to the elevator. She told him all about it and how Ian had recommended her for the role. Jason was a little leery of Ian's motives but he was really happy for her.

* * *

The end of the week came fast and Liz finally got a call from her agent. "Congratulations, you got the part." Liz squealed and jumped around the room. "You beat out some pretty well known actresses; Jennifer Love Hewitt and Mila Kunis to name a few."

"Oh my God. When does filming start?"

"That's the thing. Yours was the last role to be cast. So, it starts in 3 days."

"3 days!" Liz yelled.

"Yup. You need to be there the day before so actually it's 2."

"Where am I going?"

"They are filming out of order, so they are filming your death scenes first."

"Okay."

"Basically, it's Mexico City."

"What? I thought it was really dangerous there."

"Apparently, things have calmed a bit. There will be tightened security. But, they are filming right outside the city limits."

Liz was hesitant but accepted the roll. "I guess I better start packing."

"Congratulations!"

Liz called Jason. "Where are you?"

"About a ½ hour away."

"When you get back, come up to my bedroom."

"Be right there."

Liz did a conference call with all the girls. She told them she got the part and they were all really happy.

"I'm off Thursday through next Wednesday. Can I come with?" Robin asked.

"Oh my God. That would be so stellar. I'll give you all the details. I'm taking dad's private jet, so there is plenty of room for you."

"This is so not fair." Kelly said.

"I agree. I get the next shoot." Maxie yelled.

"Dammit." Kelly yelled.

They all laughed. Liz sent a note about adding Robin to her agent and she told she'd get back to her with an itinerary within the next few hours.

* * *

Jason ran into the house and up the stairs. "What's up?" He said entering her bedroom.

"I got the role." She said squealed.

Jason grinned. He loved seeing her so happy. "That is fantastic."

"I know right?"

"When do you start filming?"

"Right away. We need to get on a plane to Mexico City tomorrow morning."

Jason froze. "Mexico City?"

"Yes. I'm so excited." She paused when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Jason sighed and sat in the bed. "First of all, it's beyond dangerous over there. And Second, it could be very dangerous for me."

She sat down next to him. "Why?"

"I did some work in Mexico City for the government as a mercenary. We were trying to bring down some high ranking members of the drug cartel. They know what I look like. They called me the 'blue eyed devil'".

Liz stared at him intently. "Are you saying that you can't come with me?"

"No, there is no way in hell that I'm going to let you go there alone or trust your life with anyone else." He said pulling her into him. "I'll wear contacts to cover my eye color. My hair is longer than before, so that is good. I'll dye it darker. I'll wear some fake glasses. Since I was undercover, they did know me by a different name. But, you still won't be able to call me Jason while we're there. I will have to travel under an assumed name as well."

Liz nodded. "I'm scared I'm putting you in a lot of danger."

"And I'm scared I'm putting you in a lot of danger."

"Why?"

"If they find out who I am, they will not hesitate to use you as leverage."

Liz shivered.

"Then, I guess we need to make sure that no one finds out then." She sighed. "There's one more problem."

"What?"

"Everyone knows I'm with you. We'll have to at least tell Ian something so he doesn't call you the wrong name."

Jason sighed. "Maybe this is just a bad idea all the way round. How long are you staying there?"

"Two weeks."

"Let's go talk to your dad."

Liz nodded. She threw on some shoes and they headed out.


	21. Chapter 21 – What do we do?

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. For some reason, I'm having a little writer's block on this one. But, I'm usually pretty good at writing action. So, hang in there with me.**

Chapter 21 – What do we do?

They arrived at Sonny's and went out to the porch where he sat.

"Hey guys." Sonny said hugging his daughter.

"Hi daddy."

"What's going on?"

Jason explained the situation as Max, Johnny, and Francis listened carefully.

Sonny rubbed his chin and looked up at the guys. "I don't know. It sounds like she'd be in more danger with you there Jason. Even taking the precautions, there is going to be a lot of attention thrown her way."

Jason sighed. He knew Sonny was right. "What if I stayed close by but out of the way? That way, if something should happen, I could be there."

"Where would you stay?"

"There are several towns adjacent to where they are. I know how to stay on the down low."

Johnny laughed.

"What?" Jason said annoyed.

"Jason, look at you. You get noticed everywhere you go."

Jason shook his head because Liz was grinning.

"There is such thing as a disguise you know."

"It sounds like a much better plan." Sonny said.

Liz wasn't sure if she was happy about "There something else."

They all looked up at her.

"I kind of told Robin she can stay for a week."

"That might be a good idea. At least Liz won't be alone." Johnny said.

Liz looked down at her phone. "I just got my itinerary. I'll be staying in a private villa with several members of the cast and crew."

Jason wasn't really happy with that considering he figured Ian had arranged it. It would also cut off access to Liz. No one could know that he was there.

"Do you have to stay there?" Jason asked.

"I don't know if they really give you a choice. It's my first movie role. I don't think I want to make waves."

They all sat quietly, thinking.

"Johnny and I could go with her." Francis said.

Liz left the room to get some water.

"I'm going to say this. I do not want her to go. Suppose this Santiago creep gets wind of it? Anything can happen down there. I don't give a shit what they told her, there is a violent drug war going on in Mexico City." Sonny said quietly.

Jason looked out the door. Liz was in the other room on her phone.

"Sonny, I'm really not happy about this either but you know that there is no way in hell she's going to turn this down." Jason said.

Sonny was ready to throw his glass.

"Johnny and Francis, you're going. Jason, you go but you stay away from her unless she needs you. And if anything goes wrong, we'll call in reinforcements."

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Milo drove Jason and Liz home.

"You don't want me to go do you?"

"Honestly, no. I don't like when things are beyond my control."

She grabbed his hand. "I promise I will be really careful."

"It's not you that I'm worried about."

"I know."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they got inside the house, she took his hand and led him up to her room.

Jason sat on the bed with his head down. Liz walked in front of him. "Look at me." She said softly.

Jason looked up at her.

"Everything is going to be okay."

Jason grabbed her and pulled her into him and buried his head into her neck. "I can't lose you."

Liz hugged him tightly. They finally broke apart and Jason decided to say everything with his body, tongue, and lips that he couldn't say with his words.

He took off his shirt and then hers. He moved towards her and used his tongue to devour every inch of her mouth and lips as if he was laying claim to what was his. They pulled back and stared into each other's eyes as they caught their breath.

He took off her bra and underwear and lifted her onto the bed. He pulled off his pants as he enraptured her with his beautiful body. He hadn't even touched her yet and she was ready for him.

He kissed his way all the way up her body making Liz dizzy with anticipation. He whispered, "You are so beautiful," As he continued to tease her willing body. Every touch or flick of his tongue was causing her to shudder. "Jason please." She mumbled as she longed to feel him move inside of her.

He tried to memorize her smell, taste, and feel as he popped her swollen nipples in his mouth and sucked and licked them. He used his fingers to plunge into her wetness as Liz writhed and moaned beneath him. He kissed his way to her other nipple and used his thumb to rub her clit. Liz started to moan. "Mmmmmmmmmm. Ohhhhh Jason now please." She begged.

He stood up and put on a condom and then pulled her body into him as he plunged into her sweet center, causing Liz's entire body to quiver. He pulled all the way out and then pumped into her hard as Liz begged him to go faster. He gradually increased his speed as Liz rose her pelvis up to meet his every thrust. Jason groaned as he felt his orgasm building. Jason rotated his hips as he thrusted and Liz arched her back as a pleasure bomb finally exploded inside her body. He grunted, as he dove deep inside her one last time as his release finally flowed from his body.

* * *

Jason held her close to him. "I'm going to miss making love you."

Liz smiled. "There's always sexting."

Jason looked at her. "Where the hell did you learn about that?"

"Kelly."

Jason smiled. "Remind me to thank Kelly." He thought for a moment. "Although, with your luck you'd accidentally text Max and you'd give him a heart attack."

Liz giggled.

* * *

The next day Liz went shopping and packed. She went over her itinerary with Jason and they talked about what would happen when they got there. She dyed his hair dark brown to help him go more unnoticed.

Jason spoke to a few of his mercenary friends that he knew were in the area, so he could get help if he needed it. He was really worried. He had one last meeting with Johnny and Francis before he went to bed that night.

* * *

The next morning, they all boarded Sonny's private plane and headed to Mexico. About an hour before landing, Jason grabbed his bag and excused himself and went to the bathroom.

When he came back, everyone was taken aback.

Jason had put in brown contacts and added a mustache.

"Nice." Liz said giggling.

Robin took a picture. "The girls are going to love this."


	22. Chapter 22 - ¡Bienvenido!

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! The plot thickens! If you haven't already, check out my new story, Missing Identity  
**

Chapter 22 - ¡Bienvenido!

They landed and Liz gave Jason one last kiss before they had to part. She hated that they couldn't be together and was actually starting to dread the trip. She hugged him and left the plane with Robin in tow. A car picked them up and drove them to the villa. It was a 45 minute ride and Robin and Liz spent it gazing out the window, taking in all of their surrounds.

They arrived at the villa. The grounds were beautiful and it was huge. They got out of the car and walked towards the front door. The director, Tom, came out to greet them. He showed them to their room and let them know what time dinner would be ready.

Liz unpacked as Robin went on the balcony and took in the city. It was quite warm outside, but Liz couldn't wait to start filming.

* * *

Jason pulled up to the house he had rented. It was actually a safe house of sorts, and one of his buddies would be staying there with him. He needed someone to help monitor the villa. He knocked on the door and John McBain answered. "Jason. It's good to see you."

He shook John's hand and walked inside. He put his bag down and looked around. The place hadn't changed at all. John handed him a cold beer and sat down.

"Did you get inside the villa?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, I'm a production assistant."

Jason chuckled. "Do I even want to know how you finagled that?"

John smirked. "The girls love me, what can I say?"

Jason shook his head. "Some things never change."

"I set up some cameras, so we should at least be able to monitor the front and back entrances, the foyer, and the living room."

Jason was starting to feel a lot better about the villa.

"They want me back there tonight."

"For what?"

"They're throwing a party."

"Good, you can keep an eye on Ian."

John tried not to laugh. "Why do you let him get to you like that?"

"Let's just say that I'm on to him."

They reminisced about old times until it was time for John to go. Jason grabbed a pad sitting on the table and wrote Liz a note. He folded it and gave it to John.

"Give her this." He said handing the note to John.

"So, now I'm passing love notes?"

"Just do it McBain."

John rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you get the smaller bedroom."

"We'll see about that." Jason said.

"My stuff is already in the bigger one and I have the room booby trapped. Enter at your own risk." John said leaving the house.

Jason waited until he heard the car drive off and he went and checked out the bedrooms. He walked about two steps into the larger room before he saw the faint wire running across the room. He shook his head and laughed. Amateur, he said to himself.

* * *

John walked around the party. He kept an eye on Liz as he chatted with some of the other production guys. He noticed the girl sitting next to Liz hadn't taken her eyes off of him the entire night. Some people had gotten up to dance. Ian was almost glued to Liz's side. He studied her responses to see if she even remotely interested, but she almost seemed a little annoyed.

Ian asked Liz to dance and he led her out to the middle of the living room. He maneuvered around a few couples and then settled for a clear spot near the speakers.

"I was thinking about taking a little vacation in New York in September, I thought maybe you could show me around." Ian said smoothly.

Liz looked up at him. "Ian, I really don't think Jason would like that."

Ian shrugged. "It's not a date or anything. We're just friends."

Liz knew that Ian was not getting it through his thick skull that she was taken. She was just about to say something to him when someone walked up behind them. It was the guy Robin was drooling over all night.

"May I cut in?" John said smiling.

Ian stared at him for a moment and then backed up. "Sure."

John smiled down at her. He understood why Jason seemed so taken with her. She was beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Michael."

Liz smiled. "Hi Michael, I'm Liz."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Liz sighed. "Thanks for rescuing me."

John smiled. "It's no problem. Plus," He said pausing to lean down to her ear. "Jason would kill me if I didn't watch over you properly."

Liz pulled back in shock. She closed her mouth and then smiled up at him. "Is he okay?"

"Yup."

He noticed Robin was staring at them with a disappointed look on her face. He maneuvered towards the wall so no one could see what he was about to do.

"You trust me?"

"Should I?"

John smirked. "Yes."

"Okay."

He moved his right hand down her back as Liz stared him in the eye. The lower he got the wider her eyes grew which caused him to grin. His hand moved into her back pocket and he left the paper inside that he had been palming in his hand. "That's from JM."

Liz grinned. "Smooth move." She said eyeing him. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. May I suggest that you go ask my friend Robin to dance so she doesn't kill me in my sleep?"

John grinned. "Done." He said letting her go.

She practically ran up to her room and went inside. She opened the note and it said, _"Hi beautiful, I miss you terribly. J"_

She smiled and put the paper in her purse.

* * *

She scribbled a note and then went back downstairs and saw Robin and John dancing and smiled. The man had beautiful eyes and a nice smile. He seemed perfect for her. She walked up them and they stopped dancing.

"Robin, may I borrow Michael for just a minute."

She looked at Liz and smiled. "Sure."

John pulled her into a dance hold and looked down. "Couldn't get enough of me huh?" He said smiling.

Liz laughed. "I figured it was the opposite way around."

John chuckled. "Touche."

She put one hand on his chest.

"A little forward aren't we?" John said softly.

"Please, Mr. Smooth, you don't have any room to talk."

John smirked. "I take it that you are delivering a package?"

She nodded.

"Where exactly are you going to put it?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "You are incorrigible."

* * *

Jason watched them dance. He shook his head. John was such a huge flirt. He knew it was harmless, but he wanted to think of a way to pay him back.

* * *

She moved her hand down over his pocket and pushed the note down with her finger tip.

John raised his eyebrows. "That was pretty smooth. You might have a 2nd career. But, on second thought, you probably shouldn't quit your day job."

Robin walked back up. "Can I have him back now?"

Liz smiled. "Of course."

She smiled at them and walked towards the hallway.

Ian bumped into her and apologized. "Sorry."

"No problem."

"That guy wasn't bothering you, was he?"

Liz shook her head and said, "No, not at all. Why would you think that?"

"Just checking."

"You want to go outside and get some air?"

"You know what? I think I'm going to turn in early. I'm pretty tired." She said smiling at him. "Goodnight."

She turned the corner and went back upstairs.

* * *

John came back into the house a few hours later. Jason walked out into the living room.

"How was she?"

"She's very pretty."

Jason shot him a look. "Don't you be kissing up to my girl McBain."

"Relax. I spent most of my time with Robin anyway."

Jason smiled. "You two did look a little cozy there towards the end."

"Yes, she's very nice."

Jason nodded.

"She seemed very pleased with your note. In fact, after Ian's 9 trillionth attempt to corner her, she went to bed."

"Good. Well, I'm going to go to bed." Jason said walking to his room.

"Hold on." He said pulling the note out of his pocket. "For you."

He handed it to Jason and then went and got some water. He sat down at the computer and looked at the villa to make sure things were winding down and then went to go change.

Jason sat on the bed and read the note. It said, _"Hi baby, I miss you more! L". _It was also sealed with a lipstick kiss. He smiled. He heard John turn his doorknob and he jumped up and crept to the door he had left cracked. He watched John open the door to his room very slowly and then take one step inside. Mounds of powder fell on his head.

"What the hell?" John said loudly.

Jason laughed and locked his door. McBain had that one coming.


	23. Chapter 23 - Contact

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Glad you guys like John. I gave him an actual personality….imagine that.**

Chapter 23 - Contact

Jason woke up the next morning and cracked the door to his room. He walked slowly down the hallway, trying to anticipate whatever John had done to get him back. He went to the bathroom without incident and went into the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine." John said smiling.

Jason grunted.

"You know, I was hoping that your morning disposition would have changed after all these years."

"Wishful thinking."

John put a cereal box down on the table. "Have some sugar. It will make you feel better."

Jason grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal into it. He grabbed some milk from the refrigerator and sat down. He took a big bite and spit it out coughing.

"What the hell is this?" He said as John snapped a picture of his expression with his phone.

John chuckled. "Classic."

Jason went over to the sink and dump the bowl. He grabbed some juice from the fridge and downed it.

"What was that?"

"Goats milk." The nice lady next door dropped some off this morning. "I hope it was still warm." John said devilishly.

Jason almost heaved. "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted."

John laughed and grabbed his keys. "I'm going to go stare at your girl. Gotta go."

Jason shook his head and went to take a shower.

* * *

Liz and Robin got some breakfast and then went and sat outside. It was a beautiful day.

"So, what was going on with you and Michael?" Robin asked.

Liz smiled. "Can you keep a secret?"

Robin laughed. "Of course."

"He is Jason's roommate."

"Get out!"

Liz nodded. "We were passing notes."

John appeared out of nowhere. "Good morning ladies."

Robin grinned. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"How's Steve?" It was the name Jason told her to call him if they ever ran into each other.

John laughed. "Let's just say he probably has a bad taste in his mouth right now."

Liz looked raised her eyebrows and looked over at Robin. "Care to share?"

John told them about their antics and showed them the picture and the girls couldn't stop laughing.

Ian walked up. He wasn't very happy that John was there. Realizing this, John slid over next to Robin and whispered to her to play along. She nodded. He took her hand and put it into his. Ian seemed to relax a little. The last thing John needed was to get fired.

"You ready for your first scene?"

Liz nodded. "Of course, I've got a photographic memory. Remember?"

Ian smiled. The truth is that he remembered everything she had ever said.

"The vans leave in about a half hour." He said standing. "So, make sure you're ready."

Liz smiled and watched him walk away.

John removed his hand and stood up. "Alright ladies, I'll see you over there."

They watched him walk away and Robin squealed. "He's so hot."

Liz grinned. "I take it that you're over Patrick?"

"Patrick who?"

Liz laughed and they went to get their things.

* * *

The shoot was pretty uneventful. It was a little tedious because it took longer to do everything than she was used to. But, she did a great job and the director was happy.

They headed back to the villa. John, Robin, and Liz went into the gardens while dinner was being prepared.

They were out there walking around for about 10 minutes, when an assistant brought some flowers over.

"Hey, these were left here while we were gone." She said handing Liz the flowers and walking away.

Liz smiled thinking they were from Jason. It was a very beautiful arranged and she handed them to Robin to smell and she took the card.

John was standing next to her and saw the weird look on her face and then Liz passed out. He caught her and carried her over to a bench.

"Liz." Robin said shaking her head. "Wake up."

John grabbed the note and read it. It said, _"See you tomorrow, my love. Santiago."_

John pocketed the note and picked Liz up. "We have to get her inside. It's safer there."

"Come on." Robin said leading him to a side door. They hurried down a hallway and then up the stairs to their room.

John laid her gently onto the bed. His phone was vibrating in his pocket and he knew who it was before he even looked.

"Talk to me." Jason said clenching his teeth. He had seen John bring her into the room on the monitors.

"She got a note from Santiago."

"What did it say?"

"See you tomorrow my love."

Jason put the phone down and cursed under his breath.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You're staying in the room with them tonight. Do not let her out of your sight. I'm calling in reinforcements."

It was not lost on Jason that this was the first time that the note had a more specific tone to it.

"I will do whatever I can to insure that she is safe."

"I know."

John hung up the phone and noticed Liz was stirring. "Hey, you okay?"

Liz looked around the room. "Where's Robin?"

"She went to get you some water."

"Jason called."

"Let me guess, he's calling the calvary?"

John grinned. "Pretty much."

"Thanks for taking care of me." She said wiping away a tear.

He saw she was shaking. "I know I'm not Jason, but he saved my life more than once, and I would do just about anything for him. I will do my best to make sure that you are safe. I'm staying in the room tonight. I'll just sleep on the chair."

Liz smiled. For some reason, he was having a calming effect on her. "Was that Jason's idea?"

John smirked. "Of course. As you know, he's a bit of a control freak. I was hoping my smooth and lackadaisical charm would rub off on him, but it hasn't happened yet." He said smiling.

Robin walked into the room and handed Liz a bottle. "Here you go. Are you alright?"

"I feel a little better."

"What do we do now?"

John looked over at her. "We need to be really careful and stick together."

Robin nodded. "Dinner is ready."

Liz sat up and went into the bathroom to freshen up.

"Robin, I can't always be close to her on the set. So, try to always have her in your sight okay?"

Liz walked back into the room.

"If there is any sign of trouble, yell the word 'possum' and I will drop what I'm doing and run."

They both nodded.

They started walking out of the room. "Possum?" Liz said quietly. "You couldn't come up with something better than that?"

"What, do you want to yell, Barbie or glitter?"

They laughed and in unison they yelled, "Tequila."

"That might start a stampede." John said smiling.


	24. Chapter 24 – Road Rage

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are still enjoying the story. Ian is not Santiago. Remember, Liz knows what Santiago looks like and she also said that he was a big man. Ian is not. He's an actual Hollywood actor that you can google (for those who aren't familiar with him). **

Chapter 24 – Road Rage

They drove out to the shooting site and John took extra time to examine their surroundings. He silently looked at and signaled two other men on the production crew and continued helping to set up. Logan and Cooper were younger, but they were really good at what they do. They understood the seriousness of the situation.

He watched as Liz did scenes with Ian. He was always professional with her on camera, but he still really annoyed John. Anyone who wouldn't take no for answer, deserved a beat down.

They eventually broke for lunch. Robin sat down at a table with John and Liz joined them.

They started to eat and Ian walked over.

"May I join you?"

Liz nodded politely, "Sure."

He undid the wrapping on his lunch and looked up at Liz, "You seem a little nervous today, like something is off."

Liz took a bite of her sandwich. "Really?"

Ian smirked. "Liz, I know something is going on. I saw you pass out."

Liz's eyes grew wide. "How?"

"I happened to walk over to the window."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I haven't had a chance until now."

Liz put her sandwich down. "Ian, I was just worried, I got some bad news about a family member and I was overwhelmed by it all."

Ian touched her arm. "I'm sorry that I pushed and I hope everything will be fine."

Liz smiled. "Me too."

The director called Ian over and he got up and walked away.

"That was too close." Robin whispered.

"You handled it fine." John said taking a swig of his drink. "We need to be more careful, knowing that he's watching everything."

They finished up their lunch and Liz went to join Ian.

"I'm really worried about her." Robin said to John. "I'm going to stay longer. I don't want her to be left alone."

John smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you're sticking around."

Robin grinned. "Really?"

John stared at her. "You know what you do to me." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss and gave her a sultry look before rising to throw his trash out.

Robin watched him walk away and shivered. She thought he had the sexiest eyes ever.

* * *

They all piled into the vans and went back to the house. They got cleaned up and ate dinner. John really wasn't looking forward to the next day. He stepped outside and called Jason.

"Hey."

"How's Liz and Robin?" Jason asked.

"They're fine. Liz has good instincts.

"Yes, she does."

"So, we leave at 8 tomorrow. Logan and Cooper are here and already working. They have them staying at a hotel nearby. So, unfortunately, we might not be able to utilize them tonight."

"Make sure you where the device tomorrow, so I can see what is going on."

"I will. I better get back to the girls."

"Tell her I miss her."

"Okay."

John hung up the phone and went back inside. He delivered the message and they all went into the living room.

* * *

After everyone had gone to bed, John snuck up the stairs into their room.

"It's me." He said pushing the door open.

They were already tucked into bed. John sat on the chair and put his feet up. He stayed awake for a little while longer and then finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, they got up and ate some breakfast. Logan texted John that they had made him and Cooper go to the site early.

They climbed into the van and started the drive. About half way through it, John saw some emergency vehicles in the roadway.

"What's going on?" He called out to the driver who was conversing with the military personnel.

"There's been an accident and they are diverting us."

The hair on John's arms began to stand up. He leaned over to Liz. "Something isn't right. I'm calling Jason."

He flipped open the phone. "You got my coordinates?"

Jason waited a minute. "Got it. What is going on?"

"They are diverting us and I just have a really bad feeling."

Jason stood up. "What do you want me to do?"

"I think you need to make an appearance."

"I'm on my way."

Jason was already dressed and ready to go. He got some gear together and headed for the truck.

* * *

John looked around. There weren't any other cars behind them or in front of him. He was starting to get really nervous because they were too exposed.

Just as he was about to yell at the driver to turn around, two trucks came out of nowhere. He moved in between the two girls. "Hold on." He said grabbing the seat in front of him. They were headed towards a hill and the road narrowed. One truck sped up and the other stayed behind. The driver drove on, oblivious to the danger they were facing.

John felt them drive over something in the road. "Shit."

The tires blew out and the man driving was having a hard time keeping the van steady. One of the trucks rammed into the back of them. That is when they fishtailed and the van started to roll. It went down an embankment and slammed into a tree.

John was thrown out onto the ground. Robin and Liz were still inside. The driver was dead. The men driving the trucks got out and fished Liz out of the back of the van. They noted she was still alive and carried her to the truck.

Jason made it to the shooting site and picked up Logan and Cooper. They headed to the last known coordinates but there was no sign of the van anywhere. They kept moving towards the hill where they saw some debris and got out. They looked around the area until Logan called out that he had found it. Jason raced over to where he was standing and got down the hill as fast as he could.

Robin was just waking up.

"Robin?" Jason said picking her up and laying her in the shade. "Where's Liz?"

Robin held her head and grimaced. "I don't know. Liz and John weren't there."

He looked at the cut on her head which would need stitches and checked her to see if she had broken anything, but she was probably just going to bruise.

Cooper backtracked a little and found John unconscious. "He's over here." He yelled.

Jason ran over and checked John's pulse. "He's still alive. Get him back to the SUV. I'll get Robin."

Jason picked up Robin and with much difficultly, climbed the hill. He finally made it to the car, and placed her inside. He headed back to the safe house.

John woke up on the ride over. "Jason."

"John?"

"The pin, I gave her the pin."

Jason smiled. They had finally caught a break.

"What made you have her wear the camera instead?"

John swallowed and ignored the pain in his body. "Instincts." He finally said.


	25. Chapter 25 – Confined

**A/N – Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. Liason102 – Sorry hun. I was off the grid last night and didn't see your comment. Guest – That wasn't a stupid question re: Santiago. Others were wondering as well. Hope you guys like the surprise in this one.**

Chapter 25 – Confined

Liz woke up in a small room. When the room finally came into focus, she noticed that there were no windows, only a bed and a small bathroom. Her head felt groggy and her body ached.

She felt the nausea build up inside of her and she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She finally finished and she used the tooth brush and toothpaste left for her and brushed her teeth.

She laid back onto the bed and shut her eyes again when the door suddenly opened.

A woman walked into the room with a tray. She could see there was a guard standing right next to the door. Elizabeth smelled the eggs and groaned and just made it back into the bathroom. She made it back to the bed and sat down.

"Please take that away." She said softly.

The woman nodded and left her some water.

About 5 minutes later, a voice came through a speaker that was secured in the corner of the wall.

"Elizabeth darling, I really need you to eat."

She sat up and looked around the room and then saw the camera.

"The smell made me sick." She said.

"I'll have Carmella bring you something else to eat. Perhaps some toast and fruit?"

Liz nodded yes.

"Good."

The woman came into the room again and put down the toast. Liz watched her. She was an older woman and she looked like she had been through a lot. The woman moved over to her and touched Liz's forehead.

"There are some vitamins under your napkin. You need to keep up your strength." She saw the look on Liz's face. "Trust me." She whispered.

Liz nodded and watched her leave. She stood up, making sure her back was to the camera, and she grabbed the vitamins from under the napkin and swallowed some water.

She ate the toast and was happy that her stomach had calmed down.

About a ½ hour later, a doctor entered the room.

"I need to exam you to make sure that you are okay." He said sitting on the bed next to her. "I promise that I will not hurt you."

Liz nodded. She saw the man grimace as he looked at her bruises and cuts. He cleaned out some of them and then continued the exam. He felt around her ribcage and Liz flinched.

"I think that two of your ribs were bruised. You are very lucky given the seriousness of the accident."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a syringe. Liz gasped and pushed herself away from him.

Her reaction stunned the doctor, but he quickly recovered. "I need to take some blood. You were sick today. If you have some kind of virus, I need to know so that I can treat it."

Liz nodded and held out her arm. To her surprise, he was very good and it didn't hurt at all. She sat holding the swab as Liz watched him walk out of the room.

* * *

Jason watched everything on the monitor. He had gotten no sleep because he was scared at what could happen to her. He had spent an hour on the phone with Sonny who was also sending re-enforcements.

There were was no audio, but he knew that she had been sick and it made him worry even more.

He got up to go check on John. He knocked on the bedroom door softly and heard Robin say, "Come in."

John was lying on his back and Robin had a compress on his head.

"How's the fever?"

"It's down. The medicine seemed to do the trick."

Jason nodded. "He's going to be okay."

Robin sighed. "I'm worried about Liz. Has anything happened?"

"She was sick twice this morning, once when she first woke up and another time after some lady brought in what looked liked eggs ranchero."

Robin knew what that could mean, but figured it would just kill Jason, so she kept her suspicions to herself.

"Did you review the footage from when she was taken?"

"Yes. I got a partial license plate. Cooper is working on that right now. And, at some point, they put something over her head which blocked the transmission."

Robin's heart ached for her friend. She knew she had to be scared. "We have to find her before he….."

Jason closed his eyes. He didn't even want to think about that possibility. "I know…." Jason's voice broke and Robin scrambled off the bed and threw her arms around him. "It's okay Jason. You can't keep all of this bottled up inside."

While he appreciated what Robin said, he knew it wasn't the time to fall apart.

"I'm asleep for 5 minutes and you already have your hands on my girl." John said softly.

Robin's head jerked around and she dropped her arms. "John." She yelled running back over to the bed.

Jason smiled. "Payback."

John grunted. "I'll give you payback. Any news?"

Jason updated John on everything and John spoke quietly. "When you were looking at the camera feed, did any of the men in the tape have a tattoo on their neck?"

Jason nodded. "Yes, one of them had what looked like a dragon."

John closed his eyes.

"What John?"

John looked back at him. "Luis Sanchez. Run that name. Have Logan put a trace on him. He should lead you to where Liz is."

"How do you know this?"

"I thought I saw him at the shoot but by the time I did a double take, he was gone. I did some asking around and that is the name they gave me, so it confirmed my suspicions. I guess we didn't get everyone the last time we were here."

Jason spun out of the room and started working on the new lead.

* * *

The local media had actually picked up on the story of Liz's disappearance and the wreckage of the car was found. The news started spreading back to the states and soon it was all over CNN.

* * *

The next morning, the same ritual with Carmella continued. Liz was having trouble keeping food down. They could only find a few things that she could handle, toast and soup. Carmella handed her a change of clothes and Liz went into the bathroom and changed. She made sure to put the pin back on and then quickly got back into the bed.

The doctor came in. Dr. Fuentes only took this job because his daughter was very very ill and Santiago had promised him that he would help fly her elsewhere for treatment. He felt sorry for Liz and knew she wasn't safe there.

He whispered. "There isn't time. I'm going to examine you and slip you a piece of paper. I want you to go to the bathroom after I leave and read it. I'm not telling him what is wrong with you. I lied and said you have some kind of virus. I don't trust him." Liz held her breath as the doctor continued to feel around her neck and do an examination. As he promised, he slipped the paper into her jeans and then left.

Liz got up and went into the bathroom. She leaned forward like she was looking into the mirror and opened the folded paper.

Jason watched curiously and gasped.

"You are pregnant." The note read.

Liz grabbed onto the sink. "Holy shit."

Jason fell back in chair and then got up and threw the door open to John's room.

"Did you know she was pregnant?" She asked Robin.

Robin frowned. "No. I had my suspicions yesterday when you described her sickness though."

John watched Jason pace back and forth as he grabbed the bridge of his nose. "Congratulations man."

Jason stopped and bed forward at the waist and put his hands on his knees. "Holy shit, I'm going to be a father? Sonny is going to kill me."

Robin tried not to laugh. "Sonny is not going to kill you Jason. There might be a shot gun wedding involved though."

Jason stood up and looked at her. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"Get your woman back." John said.

"You're really lucky that the baby survived the crash." Robin said softly.

Jason nodded and walked out of the room in a daze.


	26. Chapter 26 - Motives

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you are all enjoying the story!**

Chapter 26 - Motives

Liz was stunned. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. She was scared what Jason would think and she knew her dad would have a fit.

"Ms. Corinthos." A voice said shaking her from her thoughts.

Liz glared up at the camera.

"I know you're probably wondering why you are here."

Liz nodded yes.

"It's called revenge. Your father killed my son and I'm a true believer that turnabout is fair play."

"So, you're going to kill me?"

"Not immediately. I truly want your father to suffer before I allow him to mourn for you. When it was bought to my attention that you were filming down here, I immediately took advantage of the opportunity even though it was a logistical nightmare."

Liz stared and put her head down.

"Who are you?" She finally said looking up.

"I don't know if I want to reveal that just yet."

"You're going to kill me anyway. So, why hide?"

The man laughed bitterly. "I'm not the one who needs to hide. Now get some rest. I have to go away for a day and handle some business."

"I have to use the bathroom." Liz said leaving the room.

She waited a few minutes and then flushed the toilet. And then she wrote on the mirror in toothpaste. Sonny killed son and made sure the camera caught it. And then she washed the mirror.

* * *

Jason saw the message and immediately called Sonny.

"Is this a secure line?" Jason asked when Sonny picked up the phone.

"Yes."

"Liz got a message to me. It said Sonny killed son."

Sonny fell back in his chair. "Jesus Christ. That could be anyone."

Jason clenched his teeth. "You need to narrow that down."

Sonny's mind was going a mile a minute. He paged Max to come into the room.

"Sonny, there's something else you need to know."

"What? Is she hurt?"

"Your daughter is pregnant."

Sonny felt his heart sink. All of this was his fault.

Jason nervously waited for Sonny to say something.

"Jason, did you guys use protection?" Was all Sonny could think to say.

Jason grimace. "Yes, but clearly it didn't work."

Sonny sighed. "How long have you known?"

"We found out yesterday. A doctor passed her a note. I don't think that he is planning on tell whoever kidnapped her. She's has morning sickness."

"We've got to get her out of there."

"I know."

"Talk to Max."

"Max, it's Jason. I need you to think carefully."

"Okay."

"Liz's kidnapper made references that Sonny had killed his son. We need to narrow that down and make a list. Focus on more major players; someone who would have the means to put all of this together. I need this like yesterday."

"I'm on it."

Max handed the phone back to Jason.

"Sonny, call me back within the hour. Time is crucial."

Jason hung up the phone.

"Jason." Robin yelled.

Jason went into John's bedroom.

"I just got a call, Sanchez was found dead. He was shot in the head."

"Fuck." Jason yelled.

Robin could see Jason was just running on adrenaline at this point.

"Jason, will you please come with me for a minute?" She said quietly.

Jason stared at her. "I don't have time Robin."

Robin stood up. "Make time."

Jason followed her into his room.

"Sit down." She said.

Jason sat down. "What is it?"

"Jason, you haven't slept since this all of this happened. You are running on fumes. Let Johnny watch the monitors for a few hours."

"You know I can't do that. We're running out of time. He is going to kill her."

Robin almost shuddered at the look in Jason's eyes. She felt the tears starting to build. She took his face in her hands. "Liz needs you to take care of yourself. What happens when we find her but you are to exhausted or even sick to be there for her? Will you please just lie down for a while? I promise to wake you up if anything happens."

Jason's shoulders dropped. "Send Johnny in here."

Robin kissed him on the head and walked out.

"What's up?"

He threw him his phone. "I'm waiting for a call from Max with the names of who might be trying to get revenge on Sonny. I need you to wake me up when that happens."

Johnny nodded.

"And do not take your eyes off of that screen."

"I promise."

With that Jason laid back on the bed and Johnny left the room. Jason fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Jason's cell rang.

"Max? Hold on." Johnny said running to Jason's rom.

He shook him awake.

Jason quickly woke and took the phone. "Talk to me."

"Sonny thinks it's Joe Skully."

"I know who that is but, I didn't think he had means to do all of this."

"Apparently, he's made some very good investments and he has a lot of allies."

"Are you sure it's him."

"Yes."

"Alright, now we find him."

"We're on it."

Jason closed the phone. He got up and walked into the living room. "Anything yet?"

Johnny shook his head. "She left a note saying gone one day. Since then, she's been laying down."

About an hour later, Francis walked in the door. "We got Skully."

"What?"

"Sonny's men intercepted him at a private air strip."

"Where is he?"

"At an abandoned warehouse about 2 hours away."

"Let's go."

Francis and Jason ran for the truck.

* * *

Jason walked into the warehouse. He was led through a few hallways and finally into a big open room.

"Who are you?" Joe asked.

"Your worst fucking nightmare." Jason said glaring at Joe.

Joe swallowed hard. "I have no beef with you. I'm only after Sonny."

"You made it about me when you took Liz. Now where is she?" He said grabbing him by the collar and shaking him.

"You'll never find her."

Jason punched him in the gut so hard, that Joe could barely breathe.

"I will tear off your skin with my bare hands if I have to. I will not let you die. You will fucking suffer and bleed until you tell me what I want to know. Now where is she?" Jason yelled as his whole body shook with fury.

Francis had never seen Jason this upset. He was even scaring him.

Joe stared at him until he could no longer stand to look into Jason's eyes.


	27. Chapter 27 – Help me

**A/N – Thanks again for all of the reviews. This chapter is pretty emotional. **

Chapter 27 – Help me

Liz was lying on the bed. For the last few hours, she would close her eyes and pretend Jason was lying next to her. She had gotten so good at it, that she could swear she could feel his arms around her. She sighed and a tear escaped her eye.

She jumped as the door flew open and a masked man yelled at her to get up.

She felt the fear rise within her as he demanded that she put on her shoes and she did so as quickly as possible.

The man grabbed her and shoved her into the hallway.

"Please don't hurt me."

"Move."

* * *

Jason's phone vibrated in his pocket. "What!" He yelled into it.

"It's John. You need to see something. I just emailed it to you."

Jason checked his email and clicked play. It showed Liz being taken from the house. He restarted it and put it up in front of Joe's face. "Are you moving her?"

Joe looked a bit panicked. "No. There were no plans to move her."

"Then who just took her?"

"I don't know."

"You better know. Your life depends on it." He said bending back Joe's fingers.

"Play it again." Joe said wincing from the pain Jason was inflicting.

Jason played it again.

"Stop."

Jason stopped it. There was a man and he had a tattoo on his hand.

"His name is Santiago Marquez."

The name caused Jason to step back for a second. "Where would he take her?"

"I don't know. He was the one that arranged for the accident. He's a bit crazy and I didn't really want to do business with him. But, he arranged for everything so, I went along with it."

Jason yelled into the phone. "John. Santiago Marquez. Find him."

* * *

Jason started to walk away and then turned and walked towards the table next to Joe. He taped up his hands and then he beat the shit out of Joe before turning and walking back to the car.

* * *

Liz woke up in a bedroom. This one had a window and she looked outside. There weren't any other houses near and there was a big field.

"I see you're awake." A man said entering the room.

She turned around and gasped. "It's you." She said shivering.

He smirked. "Did you miss me?"

Liz felt the panic rising in her body. "Please don't hurt me again."

The man growled. "Why should I listen to a little slut like you?"

Liz was trying not to cry. "I'm pregnant."

The man laughed really hard. "No you're not."

"Yes, I am. The doctor told me."

"Are you really that naive?" He said playing with the knife in his hand. "He told you what I wanted him to tell you. We were giving you drugs in your water to mimic the symptoms."

Liz eyes grew big. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because I knew that you wouldn't try to escape or doing anything really stupid if you thought that you were pregnant. But don't cry. I'm sure I can help you out with that if you want." He said licking his lips.

Liz felt the tears roll down her face. Even though the pregnancy was initially a shock, she had come to terms with it and was actually starting to look forward to having a child.

"You could be lying to me right now."

He grinned. "I could, but I'm not." He sighed. "I'm growing tired of this conversation. I want to taste you again."

* * *

Jason answered his phone.

"Jason, Liz was able to show us a landmark while he was transporting her. We found out that his mother owns a house at…." John rattled off the address.

"Got it."

"Our people are already in route."

Jason jumped in the car and took off.

* * *

Liz started to panic when he came near her and she rolled off to the side of the bed.

"Don't make me chase you Lizzy. You know what happens when you're a bad girl."

"You fucking pig." She screamed. "I will never let you touch me like that again. I'd rather die." She yelled.

"Like your sister?" He said playing cat and mouse with her. "That could be arranged."

Liz gasped and then darted and he dove and caught her ankle as she kicked and twisted on the bed. He pulled her back as he threw himself forward and he landed on top of her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he pinned her down.

"No." She screamed as she twisted beneath him. He brought the knife up to her neck as Liz whimpered.

"If you fight me I will slit your ungrateful little throat."

Liz sobbed. "No…..please no." She cringed as she felt his erection press against her leg. "Jason, help me" She screamed.

"No one can hear you chica. You are mine."

* * *

John called Jason. "Jason."

"Yes."

"How far are you?"

"Maybe 10 minutes. Why?"

"You need to get there as quickly as you can. He's attacking her."

Jason hung up the phone and hit the dash board and pressed down on the gas pedal.

* * *

Santiago moved the knife aside and roughly kissed her mouth. Liz bit his lip which caused the man to pull back enough that she brought her knee up hard. He yelled and dropped the knife and she grabbed it and plunged it into his neck and then pulled it out.

"You bitch." He yelled holding the wound with his hand. He grabbed her throat with the other hand and tried to choke her. "I was still your first." He said sneering at her. "Die." He yelled.

Liz just kept stabbing him and screaming. He finally dropped his hand and collapsed back on the bed. Choking and gasping for air, she pulled back and wiped the blood from her face and crawled off the bed. She moved over into the corner with the knife and broke down. Liz screamed until she was almost hoarse.

* * *

Jason got there about the same time as the other men. Logan, Francis, and Cooper were a part of the group. They split up and circled the house. They took out two of Santiago's men and then went inside. They went room by room until they came to the one Liz's was in.

Jason flung the door open and Liz screamed as she held the knife out in front of her. "Get away from me." She yelled. Her eyes were wild and she was sobbing. Her clothes were soaked with blood and she was shaking. Jason's heart almost broke. Francis came into the room. "Jesus." He said looking at the body on the bed and then back at Liz. He walked over to the bed and made sure Santiago was dead.

"Baby." Jason said softly. "It's Jason." He said walking closer.

Jason took off his shirt and handed it to Francis. He would need something to put on her later.

Liz was shaking badly and still tightly held the knife.

"Put the knife down. I love you Elizabeth. Let me help you."

"You love me?" She said crying.

"Very much." He said gently.

He knelt down in front of her and she stared at him carefully. "Wait, you're not Jason." She said softly shaking her head. "You're not Jason." She kept repeating it over and over.


	28. Chapter 28 – I'm Right Here

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I figured I'd get a lot of the angst out today. Who wants to be depressed on the 4th….. So, here is another chapter. Do you guys really want her to be pregnant?

Chapter 28 – I'm Right Here

Jason realized what she was meant and ran into the bathroom and took out the contacts and then ran back to her. He stopped and watched her try to get some of the blood off her hand and he knelt down in front of her. "See, baby it's me."

She started to cry again. "Jason." She said dropping the knife and flinging herself into his chest.

He held her for a moment and then picked her up and took her into another bedroom. Francis followed him in.

"Put the shirt in the bathroom." He said to Francis. Jason kicked off his shoes. "I have to get her in the shower."

Francis nodded and then left the bedroom and shut the door. His heart ached for Liz and he didn't know how they would tell Sonny.

Jason placed her on the floor of the bathroom and took off the rest of his clothes. He gently took off her clothes. She wasn't crying anymore, she just stared at him. "I can't get it off." She said quietly.

"I know baby." Jason turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up and then gathered her up in his arms and stepped inside. He placed her down and she turned away from him letting the water stream down her body. They both got all the blood off and then he took her face in his hands. "Liz, did he touch you?" Jason said, his eyes filling with tears. Only when she shook her head no, did he allow them to fall. He pulled her into him and said. "I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner."

She pulled back. "Jason, he told me that there was no baby." She said, her body shaking.

"What?"

"He said he let me think that to keep me in line and that he drugged me to make me sick." She started to cry again.

"I'm so sorry." His heart sank. "We'll get you checked out okay?"

He held her for a little longer and then turned off the shower and gently dried her. He put his tee shirt on her and then he quickly dried off and got dressed.

There was a pink silk robe hanging up behind the door, so he helped her put it on and then he picked her up again.

She buried her head into the crook of his neck as Jason carried her back to the car. Francis drove them back to the villa. They had to go there first, because no one could know about the safe house, and they needed to meet with the police. Joe Skully was already dead and disposed of, so they were going to pin all of it Santiago.

* * *

When they walked inside the Villa, a lot of people were in the living room. Ian ran out.

"Is she okay?" He said looking at a sleeping Liz in Jason's arms.

"Not really." Jason said.

Ian ran up ahead of Jason and opened her bedroom door. Jason laid her on the bed and covered her up.

"Can you see if you can find a tee shirt that will fit me please?"

Ian nodded and disappeared.

Jason turned to Francis. When the police come, send up 1 detective please. I don't want her freaking out.

Francis nodded and left.

Ian came back up with a tee shirt and a few bottles of water.

Jason thanked him.

"Do I need to get a doctor?" Ian asked.

"She needs blood work done."

Ian sighed. "We have a set doctor. I'll arrange it."

Jason watched him walk out and soon the police arrived. They sent a detective upstairs.

"I'm Detective Perez."

"Hello, I'm Jason Morgan."

He looked over at the woman lying down.

"I've taken a statement from a few of the people who were at the scene. I really don't want to cause any trouble between the United States and Mexico. I've already received word from your President. He wants this resolved quickly."

Jason was surprised. He knew the kidnapping was a hot topic on the news, but he didn't realize how serious the United States had taken it.

"I just need to finish the investigation. It is clear to me that this is self-defense. However, I do need to hear it from Ms. Corinthos."

Jason nodded and sat on the bed next to Liz. "Liz." He said shaking her gently. She jerked awake and Jason held her for a moment. "The police are here and they need to talk to you for a minute." He saw the look of terror on her face which was also noted by the detective.

"I mean you no harm. You are not in any trouble." The detective said softly.

Jason nodded and the detective walked over and knelt on the floor in front of Liz. He could see the bruising around her neck and noted that she was shaking.

"Ms. Corinthos, did this man kidnap you and assault you?" He said holding up a mug shot of Santiago.

Liz gasped and she gripped Jason's tee shirt with her hands. "Yes." She said barely audible.

"Did you kill Mr. Santiago?" He asked.

Liz sobbed for a minute and then looked back up at him. "Yes." She said softly.

"Why did you kill him?"

Jason was ready to kill the detective.

"Because he was trying to rape me." She said as she lowered her head as her body shook.

The Detective stood up and addressed Jason. "I need to speak with you outside."

Jason saw Ian in the doorway and motioned for him to come over. "Stay with her."

"Baby, Ian is going to stay with you okay?"

He got up and kissed her on the head.

Ian sat down next to Liz and hugged her into him.

* * *

"Mr. Morgan. I won't be filing any charges against Ms. Corinthos. You are free to leave the country. I will warn you that the details will probably leak to the press. I don't think I will be able to contain the story due to her celebrity status."

Jason grimaced. "Thank you for your help."

The detective shook Jason's hand and he moved back into the room.

He knelt down in front of Liz and Ian.

"Ian, I'm going to take Liz elsewhere. Too many people know about this place. And then tomorrow, I'm flying her home to get her some help."

"I understand. I'm really glad you found her. Sorry if I've been kind of an ass."

Jason nodded. "It's okay."

Francis spoke from the doorway. "The doctor's here."

Liz pulled away from Ian. And the doctor came over to them.

"I'll be next door." Ian said softly and then left.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Garcia." He said looking at Liz. "Can you lie back for me?"

Liz nodded and pushed herself backwards. He did a rudimentary exam.

"Well, you do have some bad bruising around your neck, but your lungs sound really strong."

He pulled out his bag and prepared to take some blood. Liz closed her eyes until it was over and then pressed the cotton ball down as the doctor had instructed.

"I'll put a rush on this. I should be able to answer your question by the morning."

"Thank you doctor." Jason said shaking his hand.

He looked down at Liz. "Ready to go?" Liz nodded yes.

Ian appeared in the doorway. "Um, her suitcases are packed if you want to take them with you." Ian said walking to grab a few.

"That would be great."

He ran downstairs and handed them to Francis and then ran up for another load.

Once the car was packed, Jason picked her up and took her downstairs. Her make up lady was standing in the door way and moved so Liz could see her. "I'm so proud of you. You take care okay."

Liz nodded and Jason took her to the car.


	29. Chapter 29 - Safe

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Alright I'll go with the popular vote re: the pregnancy. It wasn't my original plan but the tribe has spoken J Have a wonderful 4****th****!**

Chapter 29 - Safe

Jason closed his eyes as he held her in his arms. There weren't too many things that made him cry, but seeing her sitting on the floor covered in blood had done it to him. He didn't even want to tell Sonny. He knew that he would be haunted by that image.

* * *

"Feels good to be in your arms." She said softly. "I kept imaging it while I laid there waiting for you to find me."

Jason shut his eyes and held her tight. "I missed you so much."

By the time they had gotten to the safe house, Liz had fallen asleep. Jason carried her inside and placed her on his bed. He looked up to see Robin standing in the doorway, so he walked back out and sat down at the table with her. John had dragged himself out as well and put a bottle of tequila in the middle of the table.

Jason grabbed the bottle and guzzled it.

Robin reached out and touched his arm. Jason was on the brink of losing it again.

He stared at the bottle and started talking. "I found her holding a knife, cowering in the corner; covered in blood."

Robin sucked in her breath.

"She was so out of it. She didn't even believe it was me. I had to go take out my contacts."

"Did he hurt her?" Robin asked softly.

"He didn't get a chance."

Robin breathed deeply. "What about the baby?"

She watched a tear fall down Jason's cheek. "There is no baby."

Robin gasped. "She lost it?"

He shook his head. "He told her that he paid off the doctor to say that so she wouldn't run or fight him. I guess they gave her some kind of drug to induce vomiting. But, I had the doctor at the Villa do a blood test just in case."

Robin looked at John whose eyes were full of tears too.

Jason pounded the table and then collapsed onto it. Robin stood up and pulled him up and Jason clung to her.

John thought he heard a noise and walked back towards Jason's room. Liz was sitting up in bed. He turned on the light and spoke. "Hey beautiful, I missed you."

Liz gave him a little smile. "Are you really flirting with me right now?"

He shook his head no. "No, but if it made you smile…."

She half laughed half cried. He moved over and sat down. She noticed he grimaced.

"Are you okay?" She said softly.

"I will be."

"Where is Jason?"

"Having a breakdown in the living room."

Her eyes got wide.

"No. It's good. He needs to let it out. Robin is with him. He's been out of his mind with worry since you were gone."

Liz nodded and wiped a tear away.

"You want a hug?"

She smirked.

"Oh be quiet and come here." He said holding out his arms. "I probably need it more than you do anyway."

She gave held on to him as he spoke softly. "When I woke up and found out that you were gone, I was pretty devastated." He heard her crying softly. "I had one responsibility and I failed you and I'm so sorry." He said as his voice broke.

Liz gripped him tighter. "I have never seen Jason this crazy about a woman before. Not finding you was not an option. I'm really glad you are back together and that you're safe now."

Liz pulled back and looked into John's eyes. "You're a great friend."

John smiled.

Jason cleared his throat. "You are unbelievable."

John turned to look at him. "What?"

Liz blushed.

"I can't have a break down in the other room for 5 minutes and you're in here hugging on my girl."

Robin smiled and pushed past him.

John got up and Robin took his place. She kissed Liz and hugged her. "I missed you so much."

"Missed you too." Liz said through her tears.

"Why don't we give them a minute?" John said to Jason.

* * *

Robin held Liz's face. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. I feel a lot better being here with all of you."

"I'm sorry about the baby."

Liz tried to shrug it off. "It's okay. It wasn't meant to be."

"You don't have to pretend with me."

She started to cry again. "I'm so sick of crying."

"I know but you're body needs to let go of everything."

"I killed someone today. I know he was a disgusting pig, but I killed someone." Liz said hugging Robin again.

Robin cried too. "You had to. You had no other choice."

"I know. But, it was just horrible."

Robin rubbed her back and let her cry it out until Liz pulled away. "Let's talk about something else." She said wiping her face.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"What's going on with you and Mr. Smooth out there?"

Robin smiled and wiped the tears away as she blushed.

Liz's eyes got wide. "You didn't sleep with him did you?"

Robin giggled.

"Oh my God. Spill it."

Robin couldn't stop laughing. "It just happened last night. I couldn't sleep and I was upset about you and he kissed me and then one thing led to another."

Liz smiled. "And?"

"And we did it."

Liz grinned. "Was it mind blowing?"

Robin giggled. "Let me put it this way. He's hurt and he made my toes curl. I'm actually a little bit scared of when he's back to full strength."

Liz squealed. "This is so awesome. You know when Kelly sees him she is going to hate you."

Robin laughed. "I can't wait!"

"Thank you for making smile. I really needed it. I don't want to stay in a dark place with all of this. I know I'll have my good and bad days but Santiago is dead. He can't hurt me anymore. And…."

"And what?"

"I love Jason so much." She said crying.

Robin smiled. "I'm so happy for you."


	30. Chapter 30 – Good News

**A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews. I tallied the pregnancy votes and there was an overwhelming winner. Glad you like the story thus far. I was going to end this on a cliffhanger but then I thought I'd have to go into hiding, so I didn't lol.**

Chapter 30 – Good News

Jason saw Robin leave the room and went inside the bedroom.

"Hey beautiful." He said walking over to the bed.

Liz smiled. "Hi. I missed you."

Jason sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I can't get enough of holding you."

She sighed and snuggled into him. They sat holding each other until Jason finally pulled back.

"I want you to know that when I told you that I loved you, I meant it."

Liz smiled. "I know. And I love you too."

Jason smiled. "Good. I thought maybe John had worked his charms on you."

Liz chuckled. "Not a chance. My heart is already taken."

Jason kissed her softly.

"What is the plan for tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Well, the doctor was going to call about your blood work, and then I plan on taking you home."

"Did you talk to the director?"

"No. I told Ian I was taking you back and that was it."

"Okay, I'll call him in the morning."

Jason turned off the light and laid down behind her. "I want you to know that if you are pregnant, we will be a family."

The tears started flowing down Liz's cheeks again and she turned towards him. "Are you sure we're ready for all of this?"

"You're not getting rid of me. I'm here to stay. I don't know that anyone is fully ready for their first child. And yes, I know we haven't been together that long. But, it doesn't matter. We'll handle it. If we are pregnant, and this baby is anything like you, then I'll consider myself a very lucky man."

Liz smiled. "Well, we'll have to figure out some sort of plan for when I visit you in hiding."

Jason grinned. "You think your dad is going to be that pissed off?"

"I don't know. Hopefully he won't be. He will probably be disappointed though."

"And you hate disappointing him."

Liz sighed. "I just owe him so much. But, I would never let him affect the love I have for you."

Jason pulled her into him more. "Good to know."

Liz had 2 nightmares that night. One was about killing Santiago, and the other was about losing Jason. Each time Jason held her tight and comforted her. He knew that she still had a long way to go before totally reconciling what had happened, and he planned to be there every step of the way.

* * *

The next morning, Liz got up and slid out of bed. Everyone else was still sleeping and she went to the bathroom and threw up. She wasn't sure if it was the drugs that were still in her system or if she really was pregnant.

She went on the couch in the living room and started to cry. She realized that if the blood test came out negative that she would be beyond disappointed. She hadn't realized that Francis was in the kitchen and she jumped when he walked over to her.

"Francis." She said softly.

He walked over and sat down next to her. "Sorry I scared you. Can I get you something?"

She snuggled into him. "No, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I just…."

"You've been through so much. I can't tell you how proud I am of you. You are an incredible woman and watching you grow up has been a privilege."

Liz wiped away her tears. "Maybe I need to start seeing myself like you and Jason see me."

He pulled away and looked at her. "Let me tell you something, I don't care what horrible things have happened, it doesn't take away from who you are young lady. Don't ever let anyone make you doubt yourself like that. What has happened to you would probably break the normal person, but you always fight back. You have a good life and now you have a good man in it that loves you deeply. You focus on that."

She nodded. "Yes sir."

He kissed her on top of the head and hugged her. "I have to make a call, but I will be right back."

She nodded and watched him walk out the front door. She got up and went and looked in the fridge and grabbed an apple.

* * *

Francis dialed Sonny.

"Hello."

"You awake?"

"Yeah, I've been up for a while. What's going on? How's Liz?" He was disappointed he hadn't gotten to talk to her yet.

Francis sighed. "She's doing the best she can to keep it together. When I saw her in that room, I wasn't sure anyone could reach her. It was heartbreaking." Francis said pausing for a second.

Sonny didn't say anything. He knew it was bad.

"But Jason was able to get to her like no one else could. I watched that man take care of her and comfort her. He's deeply in love with your daughter Sonny."

"Good." Sonny had been jealous of Jason taking care of Liz before, but he knew that she needed him and he was happy that he had reached her.

"The doctor should be calling soon. I think she really wanted the baby. So, I'm scared what will happen if she's truly not pregnant."

Sonny was torn about the whole pregnancy issue. He really thought it was too soon but he had then decided that if it was meant to be, than who was he to argue about it. He just wanted his baby safe and happy. If a baby was going to do that for her, than he would be the best grandfather ever.

"What time are you leaving there?"

"Probably after lunch."

"Alright. Keep me informed."

"You got it boss."

Francis hung up the phone and went back inside. Everyone was up and getting some breakfast.

Jason looked over at Liz. He had heard her get up and knew she had gotten sick. He started to say something when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Morgan, it's Dr. Garcia."

"Hold on, I'll get Liz."

He looked over at her. "It's the Doctor. You want to go in the other room or put him on speaker."

She looked around at everyone. They were all her family as far as she was concerned. "Speaker"

Robin walked behind Liz and put her hands on her shoulders.

Jason laid the phone on the table. "Go ahead doctor."

"I just got the blood work back. We did see traces of the drugs left in your system. But, it probably would be all out by now."

Liz took a deep breath and held it.

"Now….." He said pausing.

Jason gripped his hand on the side of the table and stared into Liz's eyes.

"Without a doubt, you are pregnant."

Liz let out the breath and started crying. Jason smiled at her and then looked up at John who gave him a big smile and patted him on the back.

"Thank you Dr. Garcia."

"Liz, start taking some pre-natal vitamins as soon as you can and see a doctor when you get back. Your body has been through a lot of stress the last few days, so please take it easy."

Liz smiled. "I will. I promise."

"Good. Have a safe trip back."

They all yelled thank you and Jason stood up and walked over to Liz. He took her hand and Liz practically jumped into his arms.

"We're having a baby." Jason said hugging her tightly.


	31. Chapter 31 – Homeward Bound

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciate your feedback and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Chapter 31 – Homeward Bound

Everyone had tears in their eyes, not only for the great news, but also from seeing Liz so happy.

Liz pulled away and grabbed the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Jason asked.

"My dad." Liz said smiling. She waited for Sonny to pick up.

"Jason?" Sonny asked.

"Hi daddy." Liz said smiling.

Sonny grinned. He was glad to hear her voice. "Hey sweetie. I missed you. You doing okay?"

"I am now." She said barely able to contain her joy.

Sonny smiled. He knew there was only one thing that would be responsible for the happiness in her voice.

"Congratulations honey."

Liz grinned. "Thank you daddy."

"I love you so much and I can't wait to see you."

"Will you be at the airport when we get back?"

"Of course I will."

"Okay. I love you. See you then."

"Bye baby."

Sonny hung up the phone and then dialed Kelly.

* * *

"This better be good." Kelly said holding her head due to her massive hangover.

"Sorry Kelly, it's Sonny."

Kelly sat up quickly. "Sonny, what's wrong?"

Sonny explained what had been happening with Liz and Robin. He didn't tell her about the pregnancy though because he knew Liz would want to do that.

Kelly wiped the tears running down her face. "When are they coming home?"

"They'll probably be back by dinner time. I'm going to the airport to meet her, but I want to throw a party at the house. I'll take care of the catering but you think you and Maxie could do some decorating this afternoon?"

"Of course we can. I'll give her a call and get started on it."

"I'm guessing that they will be home around 6:00. Of course, I'll text you when they land so you guys can be prepared. I'll call Frederico and let him know as well. I'm going to text you Liz's agent's number and maybe she can see if Jaimie is in town or anyone else that is close to her."

"Sounds good."

"See you later."

* * *

Liz called the villa and asked to speak to the Director, Tom.

"Liz?"

"Hi Tom."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. I wanted to talk to you about my status."

Tom sighed. "Is there any chance I can convince you to stay with the film?"

"I can't stay in Mexico. We're leaving today."

"I understand that, but we can shoot the remaining Mexico scenes in New Jersey and the rest will be in a sound studio."

Liz smiled. She really didn't want to give up doing the film and what he was suggesting, could work.

"I have to tell you one more important thing." Liz said biting her lip.

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant."

Tom smiled. "Congratulations." He had been really worried about her and was glad for some good news. They basically all thought she was dead.

Liz frowned. "That's it? You don't think it will affect the shoot?"

"Well how far along are you?"

"I'm probably not that far; maybe a month or so."

"Then you won't be showing for a while. You already filmed the death scene. The rest shouldn't be stressful at all. We'll make sure a nurse is on set with you and that you are well fed and hydrated."

Liz grinned. "You just know how to say all the right things don't you?"

"Liz, you are a tremendous actress. After all that you have been through, I think you deserve this shot, and I will do everything I can to make this happen for you."

Liz smiled. "Thanks Tom. I do appreciate it."

"Then you accept?"

"Yes!" She practically yelled.

"Good, I'll work with your agent on a schedule. Now, take care of you and that baby."

"Thanks!" She said hanging up the phone. She turned to everyone in the room. "I still have the job."

Everyone clapped. "Okay, let's pack and get the hell out of here." Liz said running to the bedroom. Jason chuckled and followed her.

"I love you." He said coming up behind her and hugging her. He turned her around and dropped to his knees. He lifted her shirt and kissed her belly. "I love you too baby."

Liz grinned. She was getting everything she ever wanted, and after everything that had happened, she was so very happy.

* * *

Liz was so excited on the plane that by the time it landed, she was bouncing off the walls.

"Can I borrow some of your energy?" John asked Liz.

She laughed. "Nope. It's all mine."

John smiled. He felt like crap but every time he looked over at her and she smiled, it made him smile.

Liz watched John closely. Something was just off. He didn't look like he was breathing right.

"Robin." Liz said. But she was sleeping. She had laid down a few sleeps and crashed shortly after takeoff.

Liz undid her seatbelt. Jason was sleeping and didn't notice. She went and sat next to John.

"Are you okay?" She said touching his forehead with the back of her hand.

"Just tired." John said softly. The truth is that John hadn't felt good since before the accident. He had been so focused on trying to help Liz, that it had blocked away the pain and breathing difficulties for awhile.

"I think you should see a doctor when we get back." Liz said.

"I'm fine." He said closing his eyes and laying his head back.

Liz got up and moved to a seat that was several away from John and put on a seatbelt. "John, lay down please."

John looked over at her and undid his seatbelt. "You're not going to let this go unless I do it, right?"

Liz smiled. "Right."

He laid down and put his head on Liz's leg.

"You know Jason is not going to be happy about this."

Liz smiled. "He'll get over it. Now try to sleep."

She felt John settle and about a half an hour later Jason stirred. He looked around until his eye met with her. He looked down at John in her lap. "Unbelievable." He said. Liz giggled.

"What's going on?"

"I'm worried about him. He didn't look so good."

"I know. I was going to make him go to the hospital when we get back."

About a half hour later Robin woke up. She sat up and looked over at Liz and John. "What's wrong?"

"He didn't look so good so I made him lie down."

Robin nodded and got up and used the bathroom. She came back and went over to Liz. "You want to try and switch places?"

Liz nodded. Jason got up and held John's head up and the girls switched places.

Liz went and sat back in her seat. Robin started running her fingers through John's hair.

Liz and Jason started talking about what they were going to do when they got back and then they heard John's voice.

"That feels really great, but I don't think Jason is going to appreciate it."

Robin giggled. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not sleeping with him then." John opened his eyes and saw Robin and smiled. "You women are trying to mess with my head." Everyone laughed.


	32. Chapter 32 – Welcome Back

**A/N – Thanks for your reviews! Guest – I used Jason's enemy story as a red herring. **

Chapter 32 – Welcome Back

The plane landed and they prepared to get off. Liz was the first one at the door. It opened and she quickly went down the steps and into her father's arms.

"I'm so happy to see you." Sonny said.

They pulled apart and he winced when he saw her neck.

"It looks worse than it is."

Jason walked up behind her. Sonny shook his hand. "Thanks for getting my girl back."

Jason smiled. He turned to see Robin helping John down the stairs.

"Is he okay?" Sonny asked.

"He probably needs to see a doctor."

"I'll have Dr. G meets us at the house."

"Thanks Sonny."

They got into the limo that was waiting and drove home. John slept most of the way back. They got to the house and Liz ran inside.

"Surprise." Everyone yelled. Liz was beaming. "Oh my God." She said running into Kelly's arms. Maxie waited until she was done and then grabbed her and pulled her into a hug as well. Liz saw Jaime and Tasha from the studio and ran over to them and hugged them. She did the same with Fredrico & Angela. She was just so happy to see everyone.

Kelly and Maxie hugged Robin. "Who is that handsome man you came in with? Talk about bedroom eyes." Kelly said.

"That would be my new boyfriend."

Maxie giggled as Kelly's face contorted. "What the hell. You better have bought someone back for me."

Robin giggled. "Come here." She walked back to where Jason was standing. The two men standing in front of him turned around and Kelly froze.

"Kelly, this is Logan. Logan this is one of my good friends Dr. Kelly Lee." Logan smiled and kissed her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Robin laughed at Kelly's stunned expression. "And Maxie, this is Cooper. Cooper this is one of my dearest friends, Maxie Jones." Maxie thought she had died and gone to heaven. "Nice to meet you." She said giving him the biggest smile she could conjure up. "The pleasures all mine." Cooper said smiling back.

Robin grinned and walked over to John. "My job is done here. Now, let's get you upstairs to the guest room."

* * *

Jason helped her take him upstairs and they laid him down. Sonny took Dr. G upstairs to check him out.

The party was going strong and Liz got everyone's attention with Jason by her side.

"We have an announcement to make."

Maxie and Kelly looked at each other and then back to Liz.

"We're pregnant."

At first there was a stunned silence, but it was broken by Maxie's squeal as she ran across the room and hugged Liz. "Congratulations."

Kelly got over her initial shock and walked over to Liz. "Please tell me that I will be your doctor?" she said giving Liz a hug.

"Of course!"

She looked up to see Robin waving for her come quickly.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back."

She saw Robin's expression and started to worry. "What's wrong?'

"The doctor thinks that John has pneumonia. It's pretty bad, so Milo is going to drive us to the hospital."

"Well I'm going to come with you."

"No Liz. You need your rest. I'll be fine."

Maxie had followed Liz. "I'll go with her to keep her company."

Robin smiled. "Thank you Maxie."

Cooper had walked up to them as well. "I'll go with them." Maxie smiled and turned to look at Robin and mouthed 'Thank You.' Robin laughed.

Jason and Cooper helped get John into the car and they watched them take off.

"We'll go first thing in the morning okay?" He said noting her worried expression. "He's been through a lot worse and survived. John's a fighter. He'll be fine."

Liz hugged Jason and they walked back inside.

* * *

Liz started to get tired and everyone took it as their cue to leave. She said goodbye to everyone and then they headed upstairs. She got ready for bed and climbed in beside Jason. "Oh my God, it feels so good to be in my bed again."

Jason smiled. "It is way more comfortable."

He looked down at her and saw she was already sleeping and chuckled. He kissed her on the head, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning they got dressed and went to the hospital. They brought everyone some coffee and waited as John was given some tests.

Once they were finished, Jason went in to see him.

"You look like shit." He said to John.

"I still look better than you." John said smiling.

"Liz gave me a note for you." Jason wouldn't let her come back because of the baby since pneumonia is contagious.

"Oh yeah, what does it say?"

Jason opened it. "It says, the real reason that Jason wouldn't let me come back and see you, is because he heard me call out your name when I was sleeping last night."

John chuckled as Jason rolled his eyes.

"I tried to explain to him that I yelled John and not Oh John, but he really wasn't trying to hear that."

Jason nodded. "That's true."

John grinned.

"So, for now, I will talk to you from afar. Miss you and please get better soon. Robin is starting to go through withdrawals. Love, Liz."

John smiled. "Take her a note for me?"

"What the hell is this, grade school?"

"Shut it and get a pen and paper."

Jason sighed and grabbed a pad and a pen near the phone. "Hurry up."

John cleared his throat. "Dear Liz, my one good lung longs to inhale the smell of your sweet perfume."

Jason glared at him. "I'm not writing that."

John rolled his eyes. "Perhaps I should call the nurse?"

"Shut up. What else?"

"As long as Jason isn't calling out my name, we're good. Just have pity on the poor guy and try not to call it out again tonight. Miss you terribly. John."

Robin stood in the doorway shaking her head and giggling. "You two are crazy." She said walking into the room.

"If you call out his name tonight in your sleep, we're going to have a problem." John said smirking.

"I'll try to remember that." Robin said smiling. "Go get your woman Jason. I think she was headed to the nursery.

Jason put the note in his pocket. "I'm on it." He turned to John. "Later."

"Later."


	33. Chapter 33 – You're all I Need

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Blackberry959. Too funny. Robin didn't really bring back men for Maxie and Kelly but when she saw them standing there, she couldn't resist. Glad that you guys like J&J. I think John lightens Jason up and I wrote John with a personality. It really wasn't hard to do so I'm not sure what RC's problem was…. Lol I'm probably going to wrap this story up this week. It's not written yet so I'm going to try and do it justice. But, I hadn't intended it to go over 30 chapters.

Chapter 33 – You're all I Need.

Jason went to the nursery and saw Liz standing at the window.

"What are you doing?"

She smiled. "Just looking. I still can't believe that something that big is going to come out of my body."

Jason grimaced.

"You ready to go?"

Jason nodded and grabbed her hand.

"So, we haven't really discussed living arrangements. Do you want me to move into the house with you?"

Liz smiled. "I would love that. I guess I can give you one drawer in the dresser."

"One? Half the 2nd floor is your personal closet."

Liz giggled. "A woman needs lots of choices."

"There are stores at the mall that are smaller than your closet."

They got on the elevator.

"Ian texted me today."

Jason looked over at her. "Really?"

"He wanted to make sure that we got home safely."

Jason rolled his eyes.

Liz giggled. "He didn't say anything inappropriate. I am knocked up after all. That takes my doable rating down several notches."

"Doable rating? Do I have one of those?"

Liz smiled. "You are extremely doable." She said kissing him softly.

"I think I need you to prove that."

She grinned. "My pleasure." She said kissing him.

* * *

They made it back home safely and ate some lunch.

"You want to go swimming?" Liz asked.

"Sure, why not."

They got their suits on and jumped in. They swam around and then Jason captured her in his arms and kissed her. It still was hard for him to look at her neck. But, he kissed it gently before hugging her into him.

She giggled.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that this pool was probably where I got pregnant."

Jason smiled. "Why don't we take this to the back house? I missed your body."

"What are you waiting for?" She said softly.

Jason held on to her and walked towards the steps. He arose out of the water and carried her to the back house. He pushed the door open and walked inside. He kissed her deeply as he walked into the bathroom and she slid down his body. They took their suits off and Jason slowly dried her back and then left a trail of hot kisses down her spine. He kissed her bottom and then turned her around. He dried her legs and kissed his way up her body. Liz reached out and put her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. She marveled at how much he turned her on. Jason flicked her clit with his finger and Liz moaned. She was already wet and ready for him. He continued to move up her body and kissed her belly before moving up to her heaving breasts and teasing her already hardened nipples.

"Jason, I want you now." Jason's mouth drove her crazy with desire and she needed him inside of her.

He picked her up and moved towards the bed. He didn't care that he was still wet. She tried to sit up so she could touch him and he pushed her back down and climbed between her legs. He slipped into her opening and slowly filled her all the way up. Liz gasped as Jason started to stroke in and out of her as she moved her pelvis to meet his thrusts. Jason slowed down and then stopped moving and pulled out of her. "What's wrong?" She said sitting up.

"Nothing." He said kissing her senseless.

He pulled away from her mouth and eased himself up against the pillows so he was sitting up. Liz sat on his erection and rocked into him. Jason grabbed her ass and moved her into him so he could go deeper. "So good." He breathed out before capturing her lips with his. Liz's body was on fire as he kissed and touched her everywhere. The feel of his callused hands on her back made her shiver. She rocked into him faster as her need to come overwhelmed her. She pulled back from his mouth and looked into his eyes. "I want it hard." She whispered. She was driving him crazy with want. "On your knees." He growled as Liz did so quickly and he positioned himself behind her. She panted and moaned loudly as she felt him re-enter her wetness. Jason pounded in and out of her as she yelled out his name. Liz finally lost focus and her body shuddered and her walls clamped down on his throbbing cock. Jason grunted and continued to move inside of her. He moaned loudly as he released himself deep within her channel. They finally fell onto the bed completely spent.

"God I missed you." She said smiling at him.

Jason smiled as he rubbed her belly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They eventually got up and showered and went back into the main house. They got a call from Robin that John was doing much better.

* * *

"So, we need to talk about my job." Jason said quietly.

Liz looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't think that you really need me as your bodyguard anymore."

Liz swallowed hard.

He saw the look on her face and pulled her into his arms.

"It's just that you make me feel so safe and I need to have you around me."

He smiled. "I love being around you too. I'll tell you what, we'll table this conversation until after the baby is born."

She smiled. "Okay. That will give me time to deal with it."

He kissed her.

* * *

They heard a knock on the door and Jason went to answer. When he came back, Kelly was trailing behind him.

"Kelly? What's up?"

"I just wanted to check on you and thought we could have a little talk."

Jason looked over at them. "I'll go pack up my things." He said walking out the back door.

Kelly looked at her curiously. "Is he moving out?"

"Well, just to my room."

"Good."

"So, how do you know that you're pregnant?"

Liz smiled. "I had a blood test done."

Kelly smiled. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure. Your dad told me some of what you went through."

Liz sat down. "It was pretty bad but I feel like this baby has given me a new purpose. It's so important that I be a good mom."

Kelly hugged her. "You're not going to turn out like her Liz. You are the strongest woman I know."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

"This kid is going to be beyond gorgeous." Kelly said touching her stomach.

Liz laughed. "I can't wait to find out what I'm having."

Kelly grinned. "Let me go over a few things with you." She explained what she had to look forward to and reached into her bag and took out a book for Liz. "Read through this and I'll answer any questions you have."

She stood up to go. "I have a patient to see, but I love you and I'm so glad you're back."

Liz hugged her and walked her to the door. She felt so blessed to have such great friends.


	34. Chapter 34 – Happy Ending

A/N – I want to thank everyone for following this story and all your reviews. I really enjoyed writing this one. It was a lot of fun. I already had a concept for one to replace this. So, I'll have to debut it after I get back from vacation.

Chapter 34 – Happy Endings

In the next 4 months, Liz finished filming the movie (which got rave reviews). She nested and prepared for their little one to come. After everything that had happened, she was finally at peace with her life.

She rubbed her baby bump and prepared to go out to dinner with Jason. He had left a dress for her and she slipped into it. It showed off her growing belly and the blue made her eyes pop. She smiled and finished doing her makeup. She thought it was so cute that he went shopping for her. When she was satisfied with how she looked, she texted Jason, who was waiting downstairs, that she was ready.

Liz grabbed her purse and started walking to the door. She turned the corner and Jason was at the top of the stairs smiling at her.

"You look so beautiful."

Liz blushed. "Nice dress. Did someone help you pick it out?"

Jason smiled. "Maxie."

Liz chuckled. "Should I be jealous that you're going shopping with another woman?"

He pulled her into his arms and smiled. "I only have eyes for you, my love."

Liz grinned. "That's good to know."

"Come on." He said leading her down the stairs.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head. "Just know you'll have fun. I have some great news."

Liz smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

Milo drove them to the restaurant. When they got close, she realized where they were going and squealed.

Jason smiled. "I figured you can get a few cravings out of the way."

Liz's was already salivating. "If I eat my plate, and half of yours, you're not allowed to say anything."

Jason laughed. "You can have anything you want."

Jason got out and then helped Liz out of the car.

"This isn't going to be so easy in a few months." She said walking forward.

"That's why you have me."

Liz grinned. "You are just saying all the right things tonight."

He held the door open and they went inside. She hugged and kissed Fredrico and Angela.

Liz looked around and frowned. "Where is everybody?"

Fredrico looked at Jason and grinned.

"Wait, you didn't buy out the restaurant for the night did you?"

She had noticed the closed sign on the door but hadn't thought anything of it.

Jason smiled and Fredrico led them to a table in the center of the dining room. The restaurant had very soft lighting and there was Italian music playing. They sat down and Fredrico got them some sparkling wine.

Jason watched her interact with Fredrico. She was glowing. It was crazy that she could be that beautiful, he thought to himself.

They ate and danced and had a lovely time. Liz finally asked him, "So, what is the big news you have for me?"

Jason smiled. "Well, first, I want to ask you something."

"Okay. Shoot." She said taking another sip of her wine.

Jason stood up and then got down on one knee in front of her. Liz stared at him for a minute before she realized what was happening. Fredrico and Angela snuck a peek and quietly cheered. They pulled Sonny through the door so he could see. He had come in through the back so he could see his daughter's face. Jason had come to him earlier and asked his permission, and told him of his plans.

Jason put the box into her hand. "Elizabeth, I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. You and this baby mean everything to me. I promise you that I will love and adore you and our family for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He said opening the box.

Liz laughed through her tears. "Yes infinity." She said kissing his mouth.

Jason grinned. Liz stared at the beautiful antique setting that Jason had picked out and grinned. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He slipped the ring on her finger and she held it up. She squealed and hugged him. They stood up and Jason kissed her deeply. He felt the baby kick and pulled back and looked at Liz who giggled. "Someone wants some attention." She said smiling.

Jason kissed her belly and then they danced. "I love you so much baby." He said looking into her beautiful eyes. "I love you with all of my heart." Liz said back.

He kissed her again. They said goodbye and went back to the car.

* * *

"What was your great news?"

"Oh, I started a private security company. I already have a few clients lined up."

She smiled. "Oh really? Are any of them an actress?"

Jason chuckled. "What if they were?"

She tried to fake a frown. "It better not be Jennifer Love Hewitt."

Jason grinned. "No, but she's way hotter."

Liz smacked his arm. "Who?"

"Charlize Theron."

"Oh, hell no." Liz yelled.

Jason and Milo laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"Wait, you think Charlize is hot?"

He squeezed her hand. "Not as hot as you baby." He said looking at her with pure want.

Liz blushed. "Don't try to change the subject."

"Never." He said swooping down and kissing her breath away.

"What were we talking about?" Jason asked.

"I have no idea." Liz said moving towards his mouth. "Kiss me future husband."

"My pleasure future wife." Jason said recapturing her mouth.

* * *

A month and a half later, Liz delivered a beautiful baby girl. They named her Lila Katherine Morgan. They married two months later. The wedding was held at Sonny's house. It was simple, yet beautiful and everyone couldn't help but smile at how much in love they were.

Robin & John got engaged a year later. Maxie and Coop are still dating since Maxie has commitment issues. And Kelly and Logan broke up before the wedding. She is now dating Johnny O. And Sonny started dating a woman named Lois Cerullo.

THE END

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
